<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bets Are Off by twinkappreciationposts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321852">All Bets Are Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkappreciationposts/pseuds/twinkappreciationposts'>twinkappreciationposts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Masturbation, Mentions of somno, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Spencer bro calm down ur not even dating yet, Spencer is horny and it gives him confidence, Top Spencer Reid, Vaginal Fingering, face fucking, i dont know how graphic this is gonna get, i'll update tags as i release chapters lol, improper use of lethal weapons, is this out of character? probably, lots and lots of teasing, ongoing, probably fluff, reader is a fuckin brat, thigh riding, this is my first time writing fic in years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkappreciationposts/pseuds/twinkappreciationposts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An agent of the BAU is exactly the unsub's type. Pretty convenient, right? Well, turns out she's exactly Dr. Spencer Reid's type as well. All it took for him to admit it was a bit of... performative seduction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Simple Victimology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Working at the BAU is fun!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So our unsub’s victimology is quite clear, right? I mean, almost to an irrational degree. All the women he’s attacked have been dressed similarly, with similar body types, similar makeup.” Dr. Spencer Reid mused, his eyes scanning the photographs up on the wall. “And he just doesn’t seem to strike women who are alone. He enjoys the thrill of stealing his victims away from other men.”</p><p>You let out a sigh. The case you and the rest BAU had been working on was fairly straight cut: psychotic sexual sadist who abducts his victim from parties, tortures them for months, then dumps the bodies in the woods.</p><p>“But it just doesn’t make sense. With such a specific MO, he must rarely find a target that’s suitable for him to strike.” You shook your head. “It’s not a trait that lends itself well to a serial killer.”</p><p>“That’s probably why he spends so much time with each of his victims. An attempt to keep him satisfied between hunts.” Derek agreed.</p><p>Rossi piped up next. “The specificity leads me to believe he’s chasing after a very certain high.. trying to recreate a specific person or moment through his delusions.” He continued. “Our best chance of drawing him out is to send out the perfect victim. He’s the type who can’t afford to pass up the opportunity when he sees one.”</p><p>Silence. Everyone on the team knew what happened last time they had sent an agent out as bait. No one was sure they were ready to take that type of chance again.</p><p>Spencer’s eyes continued to scan the pictures and then, suddenly, you felt the weight of his eyes on you. “Y/N looks pretty close to the unsubs type..” He said hesitantly.</p><p>“No,” Hotch began “We’re not sending our own agent out into the field of a sexual sadist as bait.”</p><p>You stood up quickly. “No, it’s okay.” You spoke firmly, your own gaze fixated on the previous victims’ images. “All we need to do is draw him out, right? You guys will be with me the whole time. I’m not a risk. I can do it.”</p><p>Silence befell the room again until Hotch broke it. “Alright. Reid, Prentiss, go over the victimology one more time. Make sure we get this right. We’ll send Y/N out tonight.”</p><p>“That still leaves the issue of the male companion, sir.” Emily piped up.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Morgan volunteered. “I feel at home on the dance floor anyway. Easy cover.” He chuckled.</p><p>“No…” Rossi thought out loud. “ We need someone who’s not threatening. Someone who has zero chance of jeopardizing this mission. Zero chance of scaring our unsub off.”</p><p>Everyone almost instantly turned to Reid. It was almost comical. He blinked a few times, processing the implications of everyone’s stare. “Oh. Yeah. I guess I fit that description.” He smiled weakly.</p><p>“So it’s settled then. Get to work agents.”</p><p>And without another word, you each followed Hotch’s orders. You remained in the conference room with Spencer and Emily, psyching yourself up for your first mission as bait.</p><p>“The women that our unsub target are all dressed…” Spencer trailed off.</p><p>“Provocatively.” You finished for him. “They’re all wearing short dresses. Lots of skin exposed. And, from what we’ve gathered, they all seem to be a fan of the party life. Witnesses at the sight of the abduction told us that the girls don’t shy away from the taboo. Drugs, drinking, dancing, you name it.”</p><p>Emily nodded. “You up for that, Y/N?” She questioned half-jokingly.</p><p>“You should be asking Spencer if he’s up for dealing with that side of me.” You jested, glancing up at him. He gave you a reassuring shrug, one that could’ve been mistaken for a wince, and you shoved him gently. “Don’t worry Spence. I won’t go too wild. Anyway, I should probably get home and grab a change of clothes. They’ll want to have as much time as possible to wire me.” You turned on your heel, walking out of the conference room.</p><p>“I’ll be back!” You announced to the rest of the team.</p><p>“Y/N, wait!” Spencer jogged up behind you. “I, uh, I should probably get changed too, right? I mean, I don’t want to look too out of place.”</p><p>You gave him the good ol’ once over and pondered for a moment.</p><p>“Do you own anything that doesn’t look like a TA would wear on his first day of class?” Derick teased from his desk.</p><p>“I have some dress shirts, at least.” Spencer replied seriously.</p><p>“Well I’ll give you a ride, then.” You offered. “Your place is pretty close to mine.” Spencer nodded and followed you out the door.</p><p>“Do I really dress like a TA?” He questioned, partially to himself.</p><p>“Maybe, but like a TA that all the freshman girls would have a crush on.” You patted his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>The car ride to Spencer’s place was a relatively quiet one. You discussed the case, you asked Spencer if he thought the plan would work. He seemed pretty confident it would.</p><p>“If you want you can just wait here for a second. I really just need to grab the clothes and we can head to your place.” He explained once you had parked.</p><p>“Go for it.” You replied.</p><p>He came back, a couple of shirts and ties in hand, and shut the car door. You began driving once again.</p><p>“So, Y/N, did you um, used to party a lot back in college?” He asked you. You smiled.</p><p>“A bit. I had some fun, that’s for sure. I was always pretty focused on my academics, though. Not as much as you were though, I’m sure. A few of my friends used to call me "the fortune teller”. I had a habit of making guesses on what would happen at the parties we went to. Who would hook up with who, who would black out first, stuff like that.“ You reminisced.</p><p>"Profiling your fellow party-goers.” Reid chuckled.</p><p>“I suppose so.”</p><p>You escorted Reid up to your apartment when you arrived. He commented that it seemed like a nice place. You thanked him. Casual small-talk was made. You began to dig through your closet, searching for a dress that would entice the unsub. “What color shirts did you bring?” You asked.</p><p>He quickly shuffled through his options. “Black, grey, white.. why?”</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t clash. Can’t have a red dress with a blue shirt, right? We’re supposed to be going to this party together.”</p><p>“Oh, smart.”</p><p>You pulled out two dresses, both of which were from your younger days. You prayed they would still fit. “Which one do you think?” You held them up to Spencer.</p><p>“Well, they’re both.. they’re both pretty. I like them both.” He replied, analyzing them.</p><p>“Well, yeah . But I mean, which one do you think the unsub would prefer?” You chuckled.</p><p>He flushed. “Right. I’d say the dark red one. It reminds me of the dress from the first victim.”</p><p>You nodded. The dress crushed velvet. Tight. Short. Exposing. But oh well, you figured, this was your job. “I’m gonna change in the bathroom. Feel free to change out here.”</p><p>You exited the bedroom, leaving him alone. When you had finished slipping on the dress, which fortunately had fit perfectly, you slipped back into the bedroom. Spencer was buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt. Your eyes followed his fingers, the way they methodically worked, and when he was done he looked up at you.</p><p>You both took a beat.</p><p>“You look great, Y/N.” He coughed a bit, eyeing you up and down. “Ready to catch our unsub.” He added quickly.</p><p>“You too, Doctor.” You grinned. “I think we’ll make quite a convincing pair.” You grabbed some heels from your closet and motioned for him to follow you back out of the apartment. “Back to work we go!” You sing-songed, starting up the engine.</p><p>Almost the instant you stepped into the door of the BAU offices you were bombarded by Hotch a few additional FBI agents. Hotch began to go over the plan meticulously:</p><p>Make it appear like you’ve been drinking. Reid will leave to “go to the bathroom”. You go outside for a “smoke break”. The unsub will follow you from inside the club. The rest of the team will be staked out in a car nearby. Keep the unsub talking. He’ll offer to buy you a drink. Accept. He’ll go back inside and bring it to you. It’s drugged. Do not drink it. Keep the cup as evidence. That’s when the others will come to put the guy in cuffs. Reid will be just inside if things seem like they’re going to go sideways.</p><p>“Jeez, Hotch, I may not have an eidetic memory, but I can remember this. I promise.”</p><p>Once you were wired up, JJ and Emily began the process of your hair and makeup. For a moment, it was almost cute. It was like you were getting ready for a girls night. Except, you supposed, that it was all in the name of baiting a serial killer.</p><p>When the clock hit 9pm you and Reid were shuffled off back into your car and given directions to the bar that you would be staking out.</p><p>“We didn’t have much time to talk in there, what with Hotch being up our asses about the plan. How are you feeling?” You asked.</p><p>Spencer didn’t reply.  Nerves, you figured. “Spence?”</p><p>He shook his head, almost as if he had snapped out of a trance. “Ah, yeah sorry. I feel pretty good. I mean, I’m confident we’ll catch our unsub.” A moment of hesitation. “JJ and Emily did a great job on your makeup. You look… great.”</p><p>You felt your face heat up. Why was a compliment from Spencer Reid making you nervous? “Thanks.”</p><p>At 10pm you were pulling into the parking lot of the bar. It was almost full. Tons of people must’ve been inside. Your unsub included. You took a moment of pause. “Time to get into character.” You wiped your sweaty hands on the crushed velvet fabric of your dress.</p><p>“The rest of the team must be down the block.” Reid nodded.</p><p>You looked towards him anxiously and stepped out of the car. He followed suit, coming around to the passenger side and grabbing your hand. You squeezed it gently, not sure if it was to calm your nerves or his, or just because you wanted to.</p><p>“Come on, babe!” You exclaimed, pulling him towards the entrance.</p><p>It must’ve caught him off gaurd, but he just chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for this night all week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Put On A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unsub likes party girls, so it's your job to party. Is it getting kind of hot in here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. Let’s reassess the situation. You’re about two “shots” into the night. Thank God the bartender was discreet about making them water. Up to this point, you had still been finding your rhythm, making some attempt to relive your college days. But the flashy lights and the loud music were slowly becoming more familiar. You were sat at the bar next to Reid, who was sipping his own glass of water quietly. “Reid,” you addressed him over the music. “You look miserable!” You grabbed his hand like he had grabbed yours before and gently rested it on your thigh.</p>
<p>He smiled and moved his barstool closer to yours, his hand moving upwards a bit. You could feel yourself tense up. He tilted his head at you intuitively. “Excuse me, Mr. Bartender. I’ll have 4 more of the usual, please!” You piped up cheerily. You downed them, faking a cough, and turned to Reid again. “Dance with me?” You asked genuinely. “Of course.” He smiled.</p>
<p>So, you dragged him to the dance floor, deciding to add a bit of stumbling to your walk, and you let out a long exhale. You turned your back to him, mentally preparing. “Mmkay, so, your hands go here.” You instructed playfully, placing his hands on your hips.</p>
<p>‘Okay. Just do this.’ You thought to yourself. You pressed yourself onto his body, hands over his, and began to move along to the music.</p>
<p>To your surprise, he quickly began to move in synch with you, his hands wandering up and down your waist and hips. Your eyes fluttered closed. “Reid?” You mumbled, and he bent his head down to rest in the crook of your neck.</p>
<p>“Yea, y/n?”</p>
<p>Oh god. You could feel his breath. He was so close. So close. You never expected this to happen with anyone from work, but especially with Reid. Were you shaking?</p>
<p>“I know I said I wouldn’t get too wild, but we need attention on us. He needs to notice.”</p>
<p>Reid nodded. While you were busy trying to come up with your next move, he spun you around. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. “Let’s put on a show then, right?” He gave you what almost seemed like a smirk. You nodded, but before you could open your mouth to respond one of his hands was on your ass, pushing your body flush against his, and the other was tilting your chin up to meet his gaze. “Rei-”</p>
<p>His lips crashed onto yours. You held back a squeak of shock, your lips meeting his in a frenzy.</p>
<p>Jeez, who knew he was such a good actor?</p>
<p>One of your hands moved down his torso, his chest, grazing down his body. You stopped just shy of below his belt. You had no clue how long he had been kissing you when he eventually pulled away, but fuck did he look good.</p>
<p>The lipstick that JJ had so carefully applied was smudged onto his face, proof of just how messy the kiss had been. You couldn’t look away. You heard a few people holler in your direction. Well, if attention is what you wanted…</p>
<p>“You’re so hot.” You exhaled breathlessly. “Oh fuck, I think I had too much to drink.” You added quickly. Yeah. That line was totally in character.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Reid replied, the hand he had resting on your ass hadn’t budged. In fact, you could feel it tensing. Squeezing. Massaging.</p>
<p>“We could do a lot more than that tonight, you know.” You chewed your lip. Why were you getting nervous? This was a false reality. You were just being as convincing as possible. “But I don’t know if you’d be able to handle it.” You shrugged, turning to walk back towards the bar. Before you got very far, he grabbed your arm. You gulped. That was a bit aggressive.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re so worried about me. You’re the one who seems flustered from a bit of kissing.” He shot back. Could he really tell?</p>
<p>He checked the time on his watch. About 15 more minutes until you were scheduled to separate from each other.</p>
<p>'Might as well make them count, right?’ You thought to yourself. 'Just to ensure you attract the unsubs attention. Of course.’</p>
<p>You opted to ignore his comment, pulling your arm away and running back to the bar, bumping into different people as you went. Reid followed, intrigued. “Reid!” You exclaimed, slurring your words. “Help me up!”</p>
<p>You pointed to the bar. He looked from you, to the bar, and then back to you. Oh. Okay.</p>
<p>He arrived at your side, hoisting you up. You stumbled a bit, wobbling onto the surface.</p>
<p>“Hey! You can’t do that!” The bartender exclaimed.</p>
<p>You “shhhh"d him, beginning to dance outrageously. The bar shook beneath your feet to the bass. Reid watched you, amazed. He looked at you as if he was memorizing your movements, memorizing your body. You blushed. A majority of the patrons had turned to look at you, the drunk girl dancing atop the bar, and you hollered incoherently. Reid laughed. "C'mon, get down, baby. You’re gonna get yourself hurt.” He yelled to you, seeing the angry manager of the bar making his way through the crowd.</p>
<p>You pouted. “You’re no fun.” But, you took his hand anyway, returning safely to the ground.</p>
<p>“That something you’ve pulled before?” Reid questioned. You just smiled in response.</p>
<p>A glance at his watch. 8 more minutes.</p>
<p>“You looked pretty interested when I was up there.” You teased, closing the space between you two again.</p>
<p>“Oh, did I?”</p>
<p>You took a step forward. He took a step back.</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Another step.</p>
<p>“Well I was just-” Another. His back hit a wall. He raised a brow at you, and you leaned forward, lips meeting his again.</p>
<p>His body reacted quickly, pulling you closer, you could swear you felt something hard pressing against you. You wished you could murder your imagination. Your lips moved down a bit, trailing a few kisses across his jawline. You hadn’t really noticed how defined it was before tonight. He let out a shaky breath, which only fueled your confidence more.Maybe you weren’t drunk, but you sure as hell felt like you were. Body, your hand slid down between your bodies. No. You definitely hadn’t been imagining things. Immediately Spencer pulled away.</p>
<p>“I-I’m so-rry.” You began to stutter out. He didn’t even react. His face was focused as he grabbed onto your hand. Guilt overtook you. Had you just done that? “I’m so sorry.” You repeated. He let out a huff of air and pushed your hand up against him, causing you to palm him through his pants. Your gaze shot up to his face, eyes wide. “Spencer.” You said seriously. He hesitated. Let go of your hand. “Spencer..” you repeated, feeling warmth grow between your legs.</p>
<p>“What do you want, y/n?” He asked. He tucked your hair behind your ear, trailed his touch down to your neck, running his fingers over your collarbone.“</p>
<p>"I want…” you looked at his watch. Fuck. “I want to go outside and take a smoke break.” His hand fell bad to his side. Was there disappointment in his eyes? If there was, he hid it pretty quickly, smiling. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, then. See you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that it was over. You made your way through the crowd towards the exit, stumbling all the way, head racing with thoughts about what the fuck had just happened. You were grateful to inhale some fresh air once you made it outside.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.”</p>
<p>A voice came from behind you as you took a cigarette out of your purse.</p>
<p>“H-hi!” You hiccuped. “Have a lighter?”</p>
<p>The man came into view, holding a lighter in his hand. You grabbed it. “Thanks!”</p>
<p>“You’re awfully pretty.” The man mused, his hand lingering on yours just a bit too long to be comfortable as he took back the lighter. “I saw you dancing inside. You like to party, huh?”</p>
<p>You gave a shrill giggle, nodding.</p>
<p>“How about I buy you another drink. A thank you for that little show earlier.” He offered.</p>
<p>“Oh I’d love that!” You exclaimed. “Could you bring it to me out here? My head hurts when I go inside.”</p>
<p>He agreed, disappearing back into the bar. Right. You were here for work. You had almost forgotten.</p>
<p>He came back out, handed you your drink. You thanked him.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, Mister?” You slurred.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, sweetheart. Drink up.” He grinned darkly.</p>
<p>From behind him you could see two cars pull up. You smiled at him sweetly, pretending to mix the drink with your finger. “Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, the familiar sounds of your colleagues shouting began. You pulled your gun out of your purse, gripping the drink tightly with your other hand.</p>
<p>Derek cuffed the offender. He was brought back to the police station. A few moments later Reid appeared, lipstick smudge mostly wiped off of his face.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, y/n?” Hotch questioned.</p>
<p>“Feeling perfectly well, Hotch. Everything went to plan.”</p>
<p>“You two seemed pretty in character.” Derek coughed out. Emily averted her eyes from yours as she began to disconnect the wire inside of your dress.</p>
<p>The wire. Oh fuck. The wire.</p>
<p>“It was pretty loud in there. I doubt that the wire did much help.” You stuttered awkwardly, praying someone would confirm that they hadn’t hurt much.</p>
<p>“No. Yeah. We didn’t hear much.” Emily reassured you, giving Dereck a look.</p>
<p>He turned to Reid. “You still got some lipstick on your face, champ.”</p>
<p>You both turned bright red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“As if we’re any worse than you and Garcia.” Reid spit out quickly.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but laugh. Right. Just like Dereck and Garcia. That’s what you guys were. Chances were, you’d never even talk about tonight again. It was just another day of work. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, uh, this is probably going to complicate your work relationships. (aka the porn we were promised)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it’s an hour's drive back to the office. Y/n, Reid, you can go home for the night. Nice job, agents.”</p><p>Those were Hotch’s final words to you for the evening. You, glad to have an excuse to leave the awkward presence of your co-workers, happily obliged, scurried to your car. As you opened the driver’s side door you heard someone call your name.</p><p>“Uh, y/n!” It was Reid. Of course.</p><p>“You were kind of my ride here. Would you mind dropping me back at the office so I can get my car?” He smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Oh. Right. Duh. You had come here together, of course you’d be his ride back. “Yeah! Of course.” You grinned, the awkwardness you had so quickly tried to escape returning. “Hop in.” Once you were both situated in the car and you had begun to drive, you moved to turn on the radio.</p><p>“Hey, actually, I was wondering if we could talk.” Spencer reached out his hand to stop you. He was either way more comfortable with touching you now, or you were just starting to notice it more.</p><p>“Sure. What about?” You tapped your finger on the steering wheel nervously.</p><p>“Listen. I don’t wanna seem to forward but…” his voice trailed off a bit. Oh god. Where was this statement going? “You liked it.” He finished.</p><p>You cocked your head to the side, glancing at him. “Excuse me?” You held back a nervous laugh.</p><p>“You liked it when I kissed you.” He said it more confidently now, as if your response had validated his observations. You couldn’t respond. He wasn’t wrong, of course, but what was the purpose of him bringing it up in conversation? “When I um,” you felt a new warmth on your thigh. He was running his fingers up and down your exposed skin. What the fuck? “When I touched you.”</p><p>Just the way he said it made your breathing become labored. “I did?” You questioned, trying to use comedy to mask the increasing desire overtaking you.</p><p>“Oh come on y/n, don’t play dumb. You know as well as I do that you would’ve let me fuck you right there against the wall if we had had the time.”</p><p>You nearly slammed the breaks. Did he just say that? Were you dead? That had to be it. The mission had gone wrong. The unsub had drugged you and you were dead. That was the only explanation. “If I’m wrong, you can tell me,” Spencer continued, his hand ceasing its movements momentarily. A choice. He was giving you a choice.</p><p>“I-I’m not the only one who enjoyed myself. I could feel you through your pants.” You stared straight ahead, eyes on the road. Anywhere but on him. He must’ve taken your response as a decision because his hand crept just a bit higher.</p><p>“I can’t deny that. Seeing you all dressed up like this? I mean, I’ve always known you were gorgeous, but… I guess you could say this,” he smoothed his fingers over the velvet of your dress. “Well, this sent me over the edge.”</p><p>Well. This was certainly out of character from the Spencer you had known all these years. You hadn’t even realized he was having these types of thoughts about you.</p><p>“So. What are you gonna do about it?” You questioned, gaining confidence.</p><p>“Pull over.” He said simply.</p><p>“What? Spence, we’re on the highway.”</p><p>“Pull over." He repeated.</p><p>You were a bit worried what would happen if you didn’t oblige. So you did. You pulled onto the shoulder of the abandoned highway, it was past midnight now after all, and stared at him.“Okay. Now what, genius?”</p><p>You barely registered the click of his seatbelt becoming undone before his lips were on yours. Forceful. Demanding. He wasn’t wasting any time. Apart from the initial shock, you began to respond to his touch quickly, fumbling to undo your own seatbelt as well. His lips moved down from your lips, to your jaw, to your neck. His tongue swirled on the sensitive skin and your eyes fluttered shut. “Fuck.” You mumbled, your head leaned back and rested on the glass of the driver’s sear door, allowing him easier access. He pulled away and you whimpered at the loss of contact. He only chuckled in response, his hand moving to pull down one of the straps of your dress. He tugged it down and then he was right back at it, his lips working at your collar bones, your newly exposed cleavage. “Are you gonna be a good girl?” He asked in a moment of pause, looking up at you with those hazel eyes. You nodded weakly. Embarrassed. “No, sweetheart, I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you’re going to be a good girl.” You bit your lip, considering your current situation. “Come on. Say it and I can give you what you want.” You glanced down to see his hand moving under your dress, his fingertips just barely brushing your inner thighs.</p><p>“I-I’ll be a good girl.” Your voice shook, but he seemed content with your words as his fingers began to press against your panties.</p><p>“So wet for me, too.” He husked, running fast circles around your clothed clit.</p><p>You couldn’t hold back your moans, a string of curses leaving your mouth. “Shh, baby, that’s not the type of language I wanna hear from you. You said you’d be good.”</p><p>What? He didn’t want you to curse? A power thing. Of course it was. He wanted to control not only your body, but everything else about you too.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna apologize?” He questioned, his pace slowing down.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Spencer.” You rasped out. “I won’t do it again.”</p><p>He licked his lips, eyes scanning you. “You’re so pretty like this. So weak, so powerless. Do you want my fingers inside of you?”</p><p>You were shaking now, craving stimulation, craving more of his touch. “Yes. Please. Please, I need it.” You were barely concerned with how pathetic you sounded at this point. He didn’t even reply, only pushed your panties to the side and pressed a finger against your entrance. You legs instinctively spread a bit wider, inviting him in. </p><p>“I knew at the bar that you were needy, but I didn’t realize just how much.”</p><p>Before you could retort, he was sliding a finger inside of you, curling it to find your g-spot. It felt even better than you were expecting. Maybe because you had been thinking about this moment for hours, ever since he had first placed his lips on yours. It was disgusting, you knew, pulled over on the side of the road, letting your colleague finger you after work like some kind of shitty porno. He eased a second finger inside of you, not too difficult considering how wet you were, and began to pump them in and out of you. He leaned back over, pulling down your bra strap this time, and taking your nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing you ever so slightly.</p><p>“Fuck,” you exclaimed again without thinking. You immediately clamped your mouth shut. “Oh f- no wait, I’m s-sorry.” You began, but he was already pulling his hand and mouth away. You cried out, feeling empty.</p><p>“You’re making me think that we should put that dirty little mouth to use, hm?” He questioned, holding up his two fingers, still slick with your own wetness, to your mouth. You met his eyes, opening your mouth, and he pushed them in, pressing down on your tongue. “Mm, good girl.” He mused, his free hand was fumbling with the zipper of his pants, and you finally took the opportunity to get a good look at him. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair messy, and of course, his noticeably hard dick pressing against the fabric of his pants. “You like what you see?” He teased. You couldn’t respond, his fingers still placed aptly in your mouth. He struggled for a moment to free his dick from its cloth confinements, but your eyes widened when he did. You didn’t know what you had expected. When you had felt it at the bar it felt.. big.. but you hadn’t nearly prepared yourself to see it. He wrapped a fist around his cock, and you watched, unable to tear you eyes away. “That’s right," his voice was sweet. "You’re gonna be a good girl and watch daddy touch himself. because you haven’t earned the chance to do it yourself, have you?" </p><p>Did Spencer just call himself daddy? This was a moment where you were sure that you should be laughing. It made no sense. It wasn’t… Spencer. And yet, you could only react with a gargled moan. Why was this turning you on? Why was this hot? You decided your original idea had been right. You were dead or drugged. No way this was real. But you didn’t have too much time to think about it before his next command came. He pressed his fingers further into your opened mouth. “Suck.”</p><p>You obliged, closing your lips around them and running your tongue up and down their length, imagining it was his cock in your mouth instead. He groaned in pleasure, the speed at which he jerked himself off at increasing steadily. “You don’t know how difficult tonight was for me y/n,” he gasped out. “Seeing your pretty little body in such a tight dress, you grinding your ass into my cock like you didn’t have a care in the world. So difficult for me to not bend you over that bar and fuck you there right where everyone could see.” He closed his own eyes for a moment. Your hand creeped in between your legs, craving stimulation. He huffed, noticing, and removed his fingers from your mouth. “I know how badly you want me, baby. It must have been hard for you too, huh?” You nodded, playing to his sympathy. “It’s okay sweetheart. I’ll be nice.” He made good on his word, immediately pushing both fingers into your entrance, your body clenching around him. You were already so blissed out, you couldn’t decide whether to close your eyes from all the pleasure or to force them open so you could watch as he fucked his fist. You were moaning, writhing against his fingers. You wanted nothing more than for Spencer Reid to fuck the ever-loving shit out of you. But you supposed this would suffice for now.</p><p>“You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you baby? Gonna cum all over my fingers? I know you’re gonna look so fucking pretty. So fucked out and weak. All for me.”</p><p>Well, if you weren’t about to cum before, you definitely were after he said that. You whimpered, nodding, and his fingers moved in and out of you even faster. “Good. Good girl. Cum for me. If you do you might even have time to help daddy out before he’s done.”</p><p>Well, that was an offer too enticing to refuse. So you did as he said. You came, shaking, around his fingers, your moans of pleasure echoing in the small space of the car. He watched you, eyes unwavering, as he made you come undone. His fingers didn’t still until you were panting, squeezing your thighs together to slow him down. “Even prettier than I imagined,” Spencer commented, placing his fingers back into your mouth for you to clean. You did, happily, and when you had taken a moment to regain your sanity, you looked at him eagerly. “Aw, look at you. So cute. You really wanna help daddy cum?”</p><p>You nodded, eyes still trained on his hand pumping his cock. “Come here baby.” He said. His voice was so hot when he was like this, you noticed. It was breathy. Strained. Filled with desire. He gently placed a hand on the back of your head, rooting his fingers in the hair on your scalp, guiding you down towards the tip of his dick. Your tongue flicked out, testing him, and he moaned your name loudly. You took him into your mouth, his hand applying just a bit of pressure. You started slowly, trying to get used to the length of it, and his head lulled back against the passenger seat, hair falling into his face. You were slow, but he didn’t push your head down farther, despite the fact that he could’ve. No, instead his hips began to buck up ever so slightly. He looked down at you, checking to make sure it was alright, and when he saw no sign of distress he began to thrust shallowly into your mouth, his hand still keeping you in place. “You feel so good, y/n.” His eyes rolled back. You moaned around him. Fuck. Why was it so hot letting him use you for pleasure like this? “I’m gonna cum.” He stuttered through gritted teeth. “And you’re gonna take all of it, right? Because daddy was so- f-fuck- so good to you.” You couldn’t reply, but you knew that he knew the answer was yes anyway. After a few more thrusts of his hips he came,  the taste and warmth flooding your senses.  You did your best to take it in full, wanting to fully follow his directions. When you were content with your work his hand eased off of you and you sat up straight, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand as you swallowed.</p><p>There was silence. You pulled the straps of your bra and dress up, regaining your breath.</p><p>“So I was right about you liking it when I kissed you.” Spencer breathed out eventually, zipping his pants back up.</p><p>You shook your head, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation, and started the car. </p><p>“Well, Doctor, you’re rarely wrong.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm posting this here a day before tumblr bc i trust the ao3 readers more than the tumblr ones lmfaooo. anyway input is appreciated !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lot of unresolved sexual tension. Also lowkey fluff!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many thoughts. Brain full.</p><p>That’s where you were mentally as you finished the drive to your apartment in complete and utter silence. Wait. The drive to your…? Fuck.</p><p>“Did you not wanna remind me that I totally missed your exit?”</p><p>Just your luck, your mind was racing so much that you drove straight home instinctively, totally forgetting to drop Spencer off at the BAU to get his own car so he could get to his place. The inconveniences just kept coming, didn’t they?</p><p>Spencer didn’t reply. You turned your head to examine him. He was clearly deep in thought too. You couldn’t blame him, you guessed, being lost in thought was the reason you had forgotten to drop him off in the first place.</p><p>“Spencer.” You exhaled deeply.</p><p>You watched him shake his head a bit, bringing himself back to reality. He looked at you for a moment, and then out of the windshield. “We’re at your-“</p><p>“I know. I was a bit distracted. I was just kind of… driving without thinking.” Fuck. What were you supposed to do now?</p><p>“That sounds pretty dangerous. Did you know that there are around 33,654 fatal motor vehicle crashes a year?” Ah, there he was. Good ol’ Spencer.</p><p>“Well, we made it here alive. It’s just… the wrong here. I’ll turn around.” You stuck the key into the ignition again, exhausted. Not only had you just uh.. well, for lack of better phrasing, cum harder than you had in years, but you were on your way back from a full day of work that included dancing on a bar. And it was almost 3am. You were beyond tired.</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Spencer said. Your heart stopped. Did he wanna stay at your place? </p><p>“I can drive. You’ve been driving all night.” Oh. Right. That was probably for the best. You nodded wordlessly, getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger's side. You looked at him. Back at your apartment complex. Back at him again.</p><p>“Spencer, you can stay overnight if you want.” You eventually explained, against your better judgment. “It’s already late, I think we… we both just want to shower and head to bed. I can take the couch.” Ah yes, sleeping in the same bed would be far too unprofessional. And you didn’t like blurring the lines like that. Of course.</p><p>“Are you sure, y/n?” He questioned. “I mean, I agree we’re both tired, but I don’t want you sleeping on the couch in your own apartment.”</p><p>“You’re gonna act shy now, Reid? It’s just one night and it’s the best option. It’s not like we’re gonna do anything unprofessional. We’re both too smart for that.” You winced at your own words. It was an attempt at a joke… but you realized it was far too soon to joke about it.</p><p>He must’ve noticed your discomfort because he spoke more seriously. “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with me staying over? I don’t want to impose or make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Spence. Really. It’s fine.”</p><p>So, you walked upstairs together. After unlocking the door to your apartment you tossed your keys to the side, flopping unceremoniously onto your couch. “Do you wanna use the shower?” You mumbled in Spencer’s general direction.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea, yeah.” He nodded. You pointed him towards the bathroom, already feeling yourself doze off.</p><p>“Wake me up when you get out, please. I wanna use it too.”</p><p>A bit later you were being gently shaken awake. You blinked your eyes open. Standing over you was Spencer, of course, his hair dripping wet. Your eyes wandered. Oh. And not wearing a shirt. Made sense. He didn’t have any clothes here, did he? You glanced lower, relieved to see a towel wrapped around his waist. “Are you sure you want to be woken up?” He whispered. You wiped the grogginess from your eyes, mumbled a quiet “yes,” and attempted to sit up.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around you gently, assisting you, and you inhaled deeply. Hm. He smelled good. “What are you gonna wear to bed?” You asked him, half-listening.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s kind of a problem. I mean, I can just wear the pants from earlier I guess..”</p><p>“I probably have an old oversized shirt or something in my closet. Feel free to look.” You gave him a tired smile before slipping into the bathroom to take a shower of your own. When you walked into your bedroom after your shower, you noticed Reid wasn’t there. A bit further into the room and you saw him, sitting on the floor of your closet, an old high school yearbook of yours in hand. You chuckled. “Doing some reading?”</p><p>He looked up at you, smiling. “You look so similar, yet so different at the same time.”</p><p>You walked over to him, taking a seat as well, and laughed at the image he was looking at.</p><p>“Sorry if you didn’t want me to look at this. I just saw it while I was looking for a shirt.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m the one who gave you free access to my closet.”</p><p>His hair wasn’t nearly as wet now, having had time to air-dry. It was fluffy. You toyed with it absentmindedly as he flipped through the pages. You were sure it was a combination of the exhaustion, the leftover hormones from earlier events, something like that. You were sure that was the reason you were having so many strange thoughts about Spencer Reid. Why you were silently wishing he wouldn’t get up and you could just stay there, leaning against him, playing with his hair. Your train of thought was broken by him letting out a quiet yawn, and you stared at him, in awe. Truly, how hadn’t you noticed him like this before? “You seemed pretty tired earlier,” he spoke, eyes not leaving the book in his hand. “We should get some sleep.”</p><p>No. No. No.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right.”</p><p>You both stood up. Spencer argued with you for a few minutes about how he should be the one to sleep on the couch, but you won out in the end, wishing him a goodnight before retreating into your living room.</p><p>Minutes or hours could have passed. You weren’t sure. You were still exhausted. So why, you asked yourself, couldn’t you sleep? Memories from only a few hours ago played in your head. His hands. His lips. His…</p><p>Oh. Your hand was working it’s way down your body now, almost like it had a mind of it’s own. You found yourself pressing your thighs together, a familiar heat beginning to crawl up your skin. You tried to fight it at first, but maybe this was just what you needed to fall asleep, right? Who hadn’t gotten themselves off before bed a few times? It was stress relief. You focused on remembering the details of your encounter with Spencer, breathing becoming heavy. You thought about how close he was now. Just a few steps away. Why did that that turn you on more? The thought of him hearing or seeing you filled you with a rush of adrenaline.</p><p>“Uh, y/n? You still awake?”</p><p>Fuck. Never mind. Your heart dropped into your stomach. Getting caught was not exciting.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. What’s up, Spencer?” You stuttered out. It had been dark and you were being pretty quiet, you reassured yourself. There was no way he knew.</p><p>“I was just gonna get some water. I haven’t been able to sleep either.” He said simply.</p><p>You were sure he hadn’t heard you, then. There was no indication in his voice or attitude that he had.</p><p>“Do you mind if I turn the lights on? I can’t see and I’m not familiar enough with your apartment layout.” He continued.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>He grabbed himself a glass of water, offering you one as well. When he was finished, he turned the lights off again, ready to retreat back to the bedroom.</p><p>You hesitated a moment before piping up. "Hey, Spencer, if you can't sleep, I have something that might help."</p><p>"Oh, really?" His voice shifted a bit. Deeper. Curious.</p><p>"Yeah, I have melatonin gummies on my bedside table."</p><p>Silence. Too much silence. Why wasn't he saying anything?</p><p>After what felt like forever, he replied, something strange about his voice. "I guess I'll take one. Thanks. Goodnight."</p><p>"No problem. Goodnight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hate the Player & the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, you admit it. Maybe you're into your co-worker. Or maybe he's just really fucking annoying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in the morning to the typical sound of your alarm. You must’ve fallen asleep at some point, but you could hardly remember. You were still pretty tired as you stumbled off of the couch.</p><p>Coffee. You needed coffee. </p><p>Walking over to the kitchen, you figured you should inquire if Spencer wanted any as well. Before you had a chance to go knock on the bedroom door, however, he emerged on his own. </p><p>“Morning.” You smiled at him. </p><p>“Good morning.” He replied. “You making coffee?”</p><p>You felt better today. More normal. You didn’t even really notice how cute his bed-head looked or how his voice sounded so good when he was still waking up. You were cured! The morning went on without anything interesting occurring, and you were more than thankful for it. </p><p>The luxury ended, however, as you arrived at work. You and Spencer got into the elevator as normal. You made your way up to the last few levels before your stop, so sure that you would just ignore everything from yesterday and let it fade to a distant memory, so sure that you would never have to think about it again-</p><p>“You know, I heard you last night.”</p><p>You turned around, cheeks turning bright red, eyes filled with panic. “What? Wh- what are you even t-talk-“</p><p>Ding!</p><p>The elevator chimed open, and your co-worker stepped out, not even casting a glance in your direction. </p><p>For a moment you were planted in place, unable to wrap your head around what Spencer had said. Why the fuck was he telling you that? Especially right before work? You exited the elevator, walking straight to your desk. </p><p>You dared to cast a glance over at Reid, only to see him talking to Derek… who was staring directly at you. What were they talking about? Oh god, now you were getting paranoid. You walked over, plastering a calm look on your face, and took a deep breath. “Whatcha talking about?” You asked as casually as you could. Morgan smirked. “A few of us noticed that Reid’s car was here all night. He never came to get it.” </p><p>Spencer chuckled. “I’m telling you, Derek. Nothing happened. We were both tired so we basically went straight to bed. I just didn’t want her to go through the hassle of dropping me off.” Well, he wasn’t really lying. Everything fun had happened before you even got out of the car.</p><p>“I slept on the couch.” You added. </p><p>“Alright, whatever you say. Whatever you say.” Derek seemed only half-convinced as he walked away.</p><p>You left Spencer no time to say anything to you, walking away as well. For the rest of the afternoon you avoided any incident, only occasion being teased about how Dr. Reid stayed at your apartment overnight. You sighed. If only they knew. Except not really. You think you’d rather die than have any of your colleagues know what had happened. The day was spent organizing case files, looking for any that stood out, etc. Pretty quiet. As you were grabbing your 5th or 6th cup of coffee of the day, Spencer approached. You were sure, this time, that you had prepared yourself for anything that he could say or do. </p><p>“You seem on edge.” He commented, pouring himself a cup as well.</p><p>“Yeah? No shit.” You replied. How could he say that? Of course you were on edge. He was the one that put you there.</p><p>“Everyone’s so curious about what happened between us.” He chuckled. “Imagine what they’d say if they ever found out how hard I made you cum.” Prepared. You thought you were prepared, but you were wrong. You almost spit out your coffee, staring at him in disbelief. “Or what they’d say if they knew how you let me-“</p><p>“Reid!” You whisper-yelled. “What if someone hears you?” </p><p>“I know exactly how far sound can travel in this office. You trust me, don’t you?” He smiled innocently. “If you keep raising your voice, though, someone might hear.” </p><p>“You are one sadistic motherfucker.” You mumbled, begrudgingly lowering your voice.</p><p>“Sadistic? How can you call me that? You haven’t even seen the half of it.” His eyes scanned your face for a response. When he found none, he tilted his head curiously. “Tonight, when you’re touching yourself and wishing it was me, you’re gonna call me.” It wasn’t a question or a suggestion. He was speaking firmly. Giving an order.</p><p>“What makes you think that I’m gonna just blindly follow your instructions?” You questioned. You also wanted to ask him where in the hell all of this confidence came from all of a sudden, but you decided it probably wasn’t the time.</p><p>“I told you: I heard you. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you were thinking about with your hands underneath your panties. You teased me last night. Did you think I was going to let that slide?” </p><p>Okay. He wasn’t wrong about the first part, but... teased him?</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You responded blankly. You weren’t going to let him get you flustered anymore. If this was a game to him, and it seemed like it was, you were going to win.</p><p>“If you want to deny it that’s fine. You’re just giving me more evidence that you need to be taught a lesson or two.”</p><p>You scoffed. “Oh yeah, Doctor? And what type of lessons would that be?”</p><p>“Respect. Discipline. Things that, I assume, sluts like yourself don’t have much experience in.”</p><p>You became weak at the knees. He said it so… simply. So matter-of-factly. Like he wasn’t degrading you. Like he wasn’t lighting a fire in your stomach and between your legs. </p><p>“What am I, some kind of fucking dog?” You gaped at him, holding back a laugh. It was funny, right? Not hot. You weren’t the type of person who was into those things, and Spencer.. well you thought Spencer wouldn’t have been the type either. </p><p>“Right. Your mouth. That’s something we’ll have to work on too.” He shrugged off your question. After a few moments, he checked the clock, noticing it was almost the end of the workday. His mood shifted and he looked at you with a playful smile. “Oh, hey. I didn’t even realize it’s Friday. Do you have any weekend plans?”</p><p>You shook your head in disbelief at his total 180. “Plenty.” You grimaced, walking back to your desk.</p><p> </p><p>Your head was filled with thoughts of Spencer for the rest of the day and evening, against your will of course. By the time you were at home alone you were pretty sure your panties had been soaked through from the amount of fantasizing you had done. It was late, close to midnight, and you had taken a cold shower to try and rid yourself of the thoughts plaguing you. You were laying in bed now, staring at your ceiling.</p><p>‘You’re gonna call me.’</p><p>Like hell you were going to call him. What was the point? So you could find out more about what he meant when he said you needed to learn discipline? So you could hear him on the other line, touching himself too, and imagine you were with him? So you could hear him call you more derogatory names? Why would you want that? Why would you ever want that? </p><p>Okay, okay. Cutting the bullshit: you wanted it. You wanted to call him. So you did.  It rang a few times and you began to become overwhelmed with embarrassment. What if he didn’t pick up? </p><p>“I was waiting for you to give in.”</p><p>His voice sent shivers down your spine. </p><p>“I know you try to fight it, y/n, but your body doesn’t lie. I see the way you react. I see how badly you need me.” You stayed silent, scared to make a sound.  “Are you gonna touch yourself for me?”</p><p>You exhaled loudly, shutting your eyes and easing into the moment. Yeah. You were going to touch yourself. You made the call, might as well get something out of it. Your hand moved underneath the t-shirt you had thrown on after your shower, slowly running up and down your stomach.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, baby, tell me what you want.”</p><p>You whimpered, feeling wetness already beginning to drip down your thighs.  “God, I wish you were here.” You mumbled, fingers grazing over your nipples. </p><p>“No need to deify me.” Spencer teased, and you heard the distinct sound of a zipper coming undone.“Now, tell me exactly what you were thinking about last night.”</p><p>Your other hand began to slide down to your thighs, gently tracing the outline of your panties.  “I-I thought about you. Thought about h-how good your fingers felt inside me.”  You heard a groan on the other side of the phone, which sparked you to continue. “I thought about what would happen if you caught me.. if you would pin me down on the couch and fuck me.” Your finger was pressing against your clit now, moving in slow circles.</p><p>“Is that what you wanted, baby? So fucking slutty, wanting to be caught just so I would fuck you. Is that how desperate you are for me?” He breathed deeply and you imagined how he must’ve looked, how he was probably twitching, aching for you how you were aching for him. “Keep going.”</p><p>“I thought about how good your cock would feel inside of me, how your could hold both of my wrists in one hand, make sure I couldn’t move.” You let out an unrestrained moan, a finger slipping inside of you. “How I wanted you to leave bruises that lasted for weeks.”</p><p>That must’ve caught him off guard because he moaned loudly, taking a second before replying. “You wanna know what I was thinking about last night?” You swore you could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Please,” you breathed out, inserting another finger inside yourself and pumping them in and out.</p><p>“I thought about how perfect you looked letting me fuck your face like that. I thought about how badly I wanted to eat you out, hear your pathetic little whimpers as I did. I thought about bending you over and making you cum so many times that you were begging me to stop.” You were close already, far closer than you usually would be at this point while masturbating. “I thought about how easy it would have been to walk up to you on that couch while you were sleeping and wake you up with my tongue on your clit. I wondered how you’d react, if you’d be scared, or if you’d just get wetter knowing that I wanted you so badly that I couldn’t wait for you to wake up.”</p><p>“O-Oh. Spence. Spencer, I’m so c-close.” You moaned, body convulsing as your thumb started to run circles around your clit.</p><p>He chuckled at you. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I wanna cum. P-Please let me cum,” you gasped out, barely holding it together enough to get the words out.</p><p>“Cum for me.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth you found yourself gasping for air, moaning, as your body finally released the pent up tension that had been growing all day. Your breathing slowed down, slowly returning to normal. “Holy shit,” your voice shook.</p><p>“Did I say you could slow down or stop?” Spencer questioned, his own voice becoming less controlled. He must’ve been close too. </p><p>“But I already-“</p><p>“You’re done when I say you’re done. Now listen closely. You’re gonna cum for me again and when you do, you’re gonna be picturing me right there with you, and you’re gonna tell me exactly how badly you want me.” The loss of composure in his voice was sending you into another frenzy, he sounded so fucking good when he was close. “Tell me you understand.”</p><p>“I understand. I understand.” You were nodding even though he couldn’t see it, your second orgasm closing in much quicker than the first. </p><p>“Good. Good girl.” Spencer moaned. You could hear the movement through the phone, the speed increasing.</p><p>Words began to tumble from your mouth without a thought behind them, too engrossed in the moment to care. <br/>“I want you. I want you so fucking bad. I need you. I need you here I need you to fuck me, need you to own me.” You gasped out. “Fuck. I’m- I’m-“ your words were cut off by a loud moan and a wave of pleasure falling over you. On the other end of the line, you could hear Spencer’s own climax, his moans of pleasure echoing in your mind. </p><p>“Holy shit. Spence. That.. that was..” you trailed off, grabbing a tissue from your bedside table and wiping your fingers off. </p><p>Spencer was still panting, still coming down from his high. “So, is your weekend still fully booked?” He asked.</p><p>You flopped back down into your bed, already feeling tiredness overtaking you. “I can probably carve out some time for you.” </p><p>“Good. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you to cancel any plans. I’d feel bad.” Spencer chuckled breathily.</p><p>You smiled, for a few moments unconcerned with the intricacies of having a sexual relationship with a co-worker. You were just gonna ignore that for as long as possible. Your eyes flickered closed, content but exhausted. The last thing you heard before dozing off was Spencer’s breathing through the speakers of your phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Needs and Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>um. so. spencer is the best fuck you've ever had. also cumming too many times can hurt. who knew?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you awoke in the morning you heard the noise of static cracking on the other side of your phone. Reaching for it, you immediately noticed it was hot to the touch. Had it been on all night? Had Spencer never hung up? </p><p>“Reid?” You questioned groggily.</p><p>“You slept quite late.”</p><p>You groaned. “Why are you still here?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know.” He seemed confused by his own actions. “I guess I just felt strange hanging up.”</p><p>“Well. I should probably get dressed, I’m supposed to meet up with a friend for dinner.” You checked the time. “Oh. Fuck. I really did sleep for too long.” You sprung out of bed, rifling through your closet. “What have you been up to today though?”</p><p>“Mostly just reading. I slept in a bit late as well.” You could hear his smile through the phone. You occasionally had contact with Spencer outside of work, but not very often. It was nice. “What time is your dinner?”</p><p>“Six! It’s just an old friend from college,” you explained, sighing.</p><p>“Not excited?” He questioned, an air of humor to his voice.</p><p>“I just don’t know what to wear,” you chuckled. </p><p>Spencer went quiet on the other end. “You know that one black shirt you have?” He questioned.</p><p>You tilted your head a bit. “I have a lot of black shirts, Spence. You gotta be more specific. Wait- did you use your freaky memory to memorize the contents of my closet?” </p><p>“It’s not freaky, but yes. And it wasn’t fully intentional.” A pause. “I’m talking about the one with the lace. It’s… like a tank top.” You scanned through your clothes. </p><p>“Is it the velvet one?” You asked, noticing a pattern.</p><p>“Yeah. That one.”</p><p>“You have a thing for velvet, don’t you?” You giggled, remembering his fingers running over the fabric of the dress you had worn a few days prior.</p><p>“Maybe I do.”</p><p>You took the shirt off the hanger and examined it. Not a bad choice. “Any suggestions for the bottom half, sir?” You teased.</p><p>Spencer inhaled loudly. Hah. For once you were the one to catch him off guard. “Well, my first instinct is one of those skirts you like to wear when the team goes out together, with nothing else on underneath, of course.” You opened your mouth to argue. “But I wouldn’t want to risk giving anyone a peek of what’s mine. A skirt would still look nice, though.” He finished. </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “So shorts, then.” You said, grabbing a skirt. Why would you want to give him any more confidence of the control he had over you? The skirt had been a good idea, but you didn’t have to be totally honest, right?</p><p>Spencer chuckled. “Have you always been so petty?” He questioned.</p><p>“Have you always been such a sexual deviant?” You fired back. </p><p>“Touché, y/n. Touché.”</p><p>You and Spencer hung up a few minutes later since you had dinner plans to make. They weren’t anything special but you valued being punctual. The dinner went well enough, at least in the beginning. The “old friend” you were meeting up with was just a guy you were friends with in college. Your mistake, you would later learn, was deciding that it would be cute to take some pictures for Instagram. They were totally innocent, of course, but within a few minutes of posting them, you got a text message from the one and only Spencer Reid. You told your friend it was a “work thing”, not a total lie, and examined.</p><p>‘You wore the skirt’</p><p>You chuckled at your phone. ‘I did.’</p><p>‘Did you take my advice and wear nothing underneath?’</p><p>‘No, because I’m not crazy.’ You rolled your eyes a bit.</p><p>‘I’m sure your friend would’ve liked it.’</p><p>Before you could reply another text came through. ‘When are you planning on being finished with that friend, by the way?’</p><p>‘I’m not sure. Why? Something you’re looking forward to?’</p><p>‘Just trying to figure out if I’m going to get to leave bruises on that pretty little neck of yours tonight or tomorrow.’</p><p>Another text. Damn, he was a fast typer.</p><p>‘I wonder what your friend would’ve thought of that? Maybe you should schedule another dinner with him after I’ve absolutely ruined you.  Let him see what a pathetic slut you are for me.’</p><p>You glanced up at your friend and back at your phone. Was Spencer seriously doing this right now? “Sorry,” you mumbled an apology across the table. “Working in the FBI can be annoying.”</p><p>‘Why are you doing this?’ You typed out.</p><p>‘Doing what? Getting you all needy and wet while you’re on your dinner date? Because I can.’</p><p>‘You think I’m enjoying this?’</p><p>‘I know you are. I bet your thighs are pressed together, I bet your face is bright red. Have you told your friend what you’re texting about?’</p><p>‘You make a lot of assumptions, Spencer.’</p><p>‘If you weren’t enjoying this, y/n, you would’ve stopped replying a long time ago. What was it you said last night? You need me? Don’t you need me to fuck you? I could’ve been fucking you right now, you know. Could’ve had your face pressed down into the mattress, or maybe I could’ve bent you right over your kitchen counter..’</p><p>You weren’t even sure how long you had been on your phone at this point. You felt bad but… fuck. What exactly were you supposed to do in this situation? “Listen I, um,” you began to stutter out. “You know how the BAU is, always calling me in at odd hours, and I uh,” you began to stutter out excuses as your phone dinged over and over again.</p><p>‘I wish I could see how flustered you are right now.’<br/>
‘I wonder if you’re thinking about getting on your knees for me..’<br/>
‘Maybe about how badly you want to know how my cock feels inside of you.’</p><p>Your friend got the gist of it. You had to go because of “work”. You paid the tab, exiting the restaurant as casually as you possibly could. You texted as you walked back to your car.</p><p>‘If you wanted to ruin my night, you’ve successfully done it. I’ll be at my apartment in 20.’</p><p>You turned off your phone, shoving it into your purse and ignoring the incessant chimes of text notifications, finding your way home. A few minutes after you had settled, you heard a knock at your door. You braced yourself, pulling it open. “Spencer.” You smiled. “What a surprise.” He didn’t respond, eyes scanning your figure. “So,” you continued. “Do you wanna tell me why you decided to bombard me with text messages during my lovely evening out?” You raised a brow.</p><p>He considered your question, fidgeting with his hands. “When you told me that you were seeing a friend I didn’t realize you meant..”</p><p>“What, a guy?” You chuckled. “Was I supposed to inform you of his gender beforehand?”</p><p>Spencer shook his head. “No. I just hate imagining all of the things that must have been running through his head about you.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Not that it matters, but it’s not like that. He’s a friend.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s not you I’m worried about. I mean, I doubt he could fuck you half as well as I could anyway, but he’s probably been fantasizing about you all night.” A bold statement indeed.</p><p>You just laughed. “I think maybe you’re projecting, buddy. You’re the one who blew up my phone and forced me to come home.”</p><p>“Forced? Unless my memory is somehow mistaken, I think you’re the one who made that decision.” </p><p>“Are you here to argue semantics with me or-“ He cut you off.</p><p>“And to your earlier point,” he took a step towards you. “I have no need to project. I’m the one who’s going to get to see you all bruised up and begging for my cock, aren’t I?”There it was. The switch. You had been waiting, waiting for the moment where he got annoyed with you. You opened your mouth, ready to push him even further over the edge. “I’d watch what you say now, little girl. I’m already planning on making sure you regret all the teasing you’ve done the past few days, don’t add insult to injury.”</p><p>He really had an issue with teasing, huh? Good. Easier to rile him up. “Is this where you start the whole training thing you were going on about yesterday? You gonna teach me some tricks? And if so, do I at least get some treats if I’m good?” You questioned, going directly against his words of warning. You were watching him closely, wanting to see him seethe. You felt a wave of confusion pass you over as he seemed unfazed, unfortunately maintaining composure. In fact, he stepped forward and closed the gap between your bodies, placing his hands on the hem of your skirt, fingers dancing along it.</p><p>“Are you done?” He asked, eyes not leaving yours. </p><p>You looked up at him, mind going blank. “Um. No. Fuck you.” You spat out quickly, a last-ditch effort to get more of a reaction out of him.</p><p>“Right. I’m not sure what I expected from such a useless little slut. You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Spencer mumbled. In one swift motion he was pulling your skirt down and watching it pool at your feet. He was kissing you just a moment later, hands holding your face firmly in place. You would’ve fought for control, but you could already tell it would be a futile effort. His fingers were digging into your skull, tangling in your hair, and his lips were relentless, barely giving either of you room to breathe. You could feel it now, though. The anger you had been working so hard to trigger was coming out in full force. When he eventually pulled away his hands moved from your head to your breasts, swirling around the lace and velvet that covered them. You were panting, watching him, the way his fingers flexed and his eyes followed his own movements. “You’re so pretty, it really is a shame you can’t behave yourself.” He pulled the shirt over your head, leaving you exposed. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and began to assault your chest with his tongue, one of his hands shoving your panties to the side and inserting two fingers into your pussy without warning. Your hand flew to your mouth, attempting to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan that he had caused. He didn’t take it slow at all, no, he started off at a brutal pace, as if his mission was to get you to cum as quickly as possible. If that had been his mission, he was succeeding. Before you had a chance to tell him that you were close his lips were at your neck, biting hard enough that you were sure that makeup wouldn’t cover the aftermath. “Cum for me, slut. It’s not hard to tell that you’re close already. So fucking needy for me, all you do is fight me but look how easily you crumble. There’s no hesitation when my fingers are inside of you, huh?” You couldn’t reply even if you had wanted too, you were too busy struggling to keep yourself standing as your orgasm washed over you. Spencer helped, a hand behind you to keep you stable, but you were still shaking. “Good girl. Let’s see, how many more of those do we have left.” You looked at him with confusion. “Well, I’d say we have one from at the club, when you let your hand wander,” his fingers hadn’t let up, still pumping in and out of you. You were trying your best to focus on his words, but it was proving to be a difficult task. “Another from that night, how you touched yourself right where I could hear,” You wanted to argue or say anything really, but your voice was too busy moaning and whimpering as his thumb moved onto your clit. “One from earlier today, especially after that little stunt you pulled on Instagram. And at least one more for the show you just put on before I shut you up.” You were close again. Fuck. It was too close together. Too much stimulation. “What do you think, baby? Does 4 sound good? We can make it 3 right now if you cum for me.” He said ‘if’ like it was an option for you, but it was far from it. You moaned his name, probably loud enough to alert your neighbors, as your second orgasm arrived. “Fuck, oh my god, Spencer. Fuck.” You panted out, legs giving out beneath you. He chuckled, holding you up on his own and finally removing his fingers from inside of you. “Good girl. So good for me.” He praised, allowing you to catch your breath. He picked you up now, taking you to your bed, and gently placing you down. You watched as he began to pull off layers of clothing. You didn’t think you could get any more turned on than you already were but seeing Spencer undress definitely did it. You couldn’t peel your eyes away. He left his boxers on, his dick straining against them.</p><p>He moved onto the bed, hovering over you. You prepared yourself for him to kiss you again but instead he spoke, brushing a hair out of your face. “The only words I want to hear coming out of that filthy little mouth of yours from now on are ‘yes, daddy’. Do you understand?” </p><p>You gulped. Yes. You understood. But were you actually going to-</p><p>His had went to your throat, not applying pressure. A warning. </p><p>“Yes, daddy.” </p><p>“Good girl.” He flipped you over onto your stomach, inhaling sharply. He moved his hands underneath your hips, picking them up so that your ass was displayed.</p><p>“Look at you,” he tugged your panties down your thighs, hands skimming over the skin. “Such a perfect little toy for me. So eager to be fucked.”</p><p> You squirmed, his hands being so close to where you desperately wanted them.</p><p>“Do you want this, baby?” He asked, his hand coming down on your ass. It stung, but only for a moment. Not his full force, you could tell, but it was enough to get you to squeal. “Y-Yes, daddy.” You spoke softly. You felt his hand leave your skin and braced yourself for it to return. It did, of course, but much harder this time. You flinched a bit but Spencer held you in place. “Look at you, such a fast learner.” He cooed, another blow landing on your ass. It hurt. You knew that. But you found yourself prioritizing the pleasure in your mind. “You said that you wanted bruises that lasted for weeks, right?” He asked, hand coming down again. The pain began to become ever-more present, even when his hand wasn’t on your skin you could feel the sting from the cool air. He repeated the process a few times, mumbling words of praise in between. Tears began to spill from your eyes when he was finished. Without his hand to support you, you crumbled back down on the bed, laying on your stomach. Spencer flipped you over gently, watching the tears flow. “Good girl,” he praised, wiping a few of them away. “Such a perfect little slut for daddy. You did so well.” You found yourself relishing in the praise up in a way you hadn’t before. “T-Thank you, daddy.” You breathed out shakily. Spencer smiled at you and began to spread your legs apart gently. “But you’re not done yet, are you baby?”</p><p>Your eyes widened at the reminder. It seemed impossible. You weren’t sure your body would even be able to take it. You began to protest, but your words were cut short as he began to trail kisses down your body. He didn’t waste much time on his way to your pussy, tongue grazing your clit. “Oh, fuck..” your back arched instinctively. Encouraged by your reaction, Spencer began to roll his tongue over your clit and then down towards your entrance, moving his face and tongue at a slow pace. You watched, his hair falling onto your thighs and tickling them gently. “F-Fuck, keep going. Please.” You whined. He chuckled against you, speeding up his pace. Both of his hands were planted on your thighs, keeping them spread for easier access. His tongue worked against you harshly. Demanding. He was exploring, making sure to taste every inch of you, moving like he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had. You felt a familiar knot begin to form in your stomach, your hips bucking up towards his face. He moved one of his hands to your stomach, pressing down firmly, pinning your body down to the mattress. “Daddy, fuck, I’m gonna cum. I-I’m so close. You feel so fucking good. Fuck. So good, so good, so-“ And there it was, your 3rd orgasm of the night. Your vision became blurry, you were barely even aware of the fact that Spencer had gotten fully naked until a few moments later when you were coming back down to Earth. </p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl for me, baby. Only two more. You can do two more, can’t you?” You were weak. You guessed 3 orgasms and some spanking would do that to someone, but your body still ached for him. He approached you, his hand moving to slide your legs apart once again. You whimpered in anticipation. “Beg for me, baby. Tell daddy how badly you need him.” His voice was low, commanding. </p><p>“Please Spencer, fuck, I need it. I need to feel you inside of me. It’s all I’ve been able to think about all day, please. I want you to ruin me. You need to ruin me, please.” </p><p>Spencer seemed content with your response because after a few moments he was pushing himself inside of you, releasing a string of curses from his mouth as he did. The intrusion was piercing as he split you open, your eyes rolling back into your skull. Fuck. Yes. This was what you needed. “You’re so wet and tight for me baby.” Spencer groaned, slowly pulling out and pushing himself back in. “So fucking good. Such a good little fucktoy.” He began to find a rhythm, his hips snapping into yours aggressively. The noise of his skin meeting yours filled the room, broken only by the moans that were tumbling out of you uncontrollably now. After all of the overstimulation you had already been through, your fourth orgasm built up quickly. “No one else can make you feel like this, isn’t that right baby? Fuck. No one else can make you cum like I can.” </p><p>He was right. He was fucking right. Out of every sexual encounter you had ever had... this one stood miles above.</p><p>“No one.” You agreed. “No one else. No one but you.” Your words were coming out barely comprehendible. “Fuck. Please no more,” you began to whine, your release catching up to you. Spencer reached up, closing a hand around your neck to silence you. “Shh baby, just cum for me. Cum for me, come on. You’re so close.” Tears began to flow again as your 4th climax ripped through you, every single one of your nerves on fire. You felt like you were being torn apart. Your tears clouded your vision, but it hardly mattered. You were seeing stars. You could hear, somewhere in the distance, it felt like, Spencer praising you, his hand releasing your neck. You gasped for air, panting, and sputtering.</p><p>One more. One more. One more.</p><p>“Fuck, Spence, I can’t.” You sobbed, “I can’t.” You repeated.<br/>
“You can and you will.” He replied, voice shaking. He was close too. You could tell. His thrusts were becoming more sporadic, more frantic. “You’ve been so fucking good for me, baby. Keep going.”<br/>
Fuck. When your vision returned you saw him, sweat dripping down his body, his hair matted down, and you could feel yourself clench around him. Your body ached, but you could still feel it approaching. “F-Fuck. Fuck. I..” you were a mess, whimpering, shaking, all because of Spencer Reid. “I know baby. Cum with me. I wanna feel you cum around my cock.” Spencer groaned, and you didn’t have the strength left in you to fight. Your body was set aflame as you came, feeling the warmth of his own climax as well. You were panting, grasping at consciousness and you came down. Somewhere in your brain, you processed Spencer getting off of the bed. When your mind came back to you you sat up, sweat dripping down your forehead.</p><p>“Spencer..” you said softly, watching as he pulled back on his shirt. “That was...”</p><p>He nodded, lost in thought.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked, frowning.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just thinking about how you’re gonna hide those hickeys on Monday.”</p><p>You touched your hand to your neck. “Oh. Yeah. That might be an issue.”</p><p>You got ready to hop off the bed, but a wave of pain rushed over you. Too soon to start moving again.</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Spencer’s voice was sweet now, laced with concern. “I’ll go get you some Advil or something. You have some right?” You nodded. “I can run a bath if you want, too.” </p><p>“That would be great. Thanks.” You smiled weakly. </p><p>As left the room your phone dinged, alerting you of a text message from Garcia.</p><p>‘girls night tomorrow!! you can’t say no, emily and jj already said yes.’</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>out of character writing? yessir!! but at least it's sexy. feedback appreciated lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your night out with the ladies of the BAU isn't actually too bad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, you remembered whining to Spencer about the ‘girls night’ that you were being told to attend, you remembered him rubbing your shoulders as you took a bath. But the one thing you remembered in full clarity?</p><p>You remembered him leaving.</p><p>You had insisted that he could stay. You told him it was late. It had already happened once, what was the big deal? But he said that he should get home, said you should just get some sleep and that he’d see you Monday. You remembered feeling upset for seemingly no reason as you fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When you woke up and checked your phone you saw 3 more messages from Garcia.</p><p>
  <em>‘Do you think ignoring my texts in gonna work?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll have Emily drag you out of your apartment if it comes to that’</em>
</p><p>You typed out your reply, yawning.<br/>‘Garcia, my love, you know I adore you, but tonight is really not gonna work for me.’</p><p>She replied instantly. You sighed. The quick responses were not a good sign. Once Garcia had her heart set on something it became almost impossible to say no.</p><p>
  <em>‘Make it work :( pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?’</em>
</p><p>After half an hour of back and forth you sent the text of defeat. <em>‘Okay. Okay. Fine. I’ll see you guys there.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘YES!! I knew you’d come around!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Also, I know I said girls night, but JJ and I decided to invite Spencer’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s seemed a little off lately and I don’t think he gets out much sooooo’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Plus he’s essentially one of the girls!</em>’</p><p>Your head was already spinning. Could the situation get any worse? You couldn’t back out now, that would be ultra suspicious. But why would Spencer agree to come if he knew you’d be there? Well, you assumed there were two options. Either he wanted to torment you, which wouldn’t have surprised you, or he had also fallen victim to the curse of Garcia’s persistence. Oh well. At this point, you had resigned yourself to the fact that you were probably the most unlucky person in the universe.</p><p>When eventually for out of bed and looked in the mirror you nearly scared yourself. Deep purple bruises were scattered over your neck and collar bone. Spencer had been right, makeup wouldn’t be able to fully cover the damage he had done. You opted to worry about it later, hopping into the shower.</p><p>The rest of your day until the evening was normal. Relaxed. Mostly filled with you mentally preparing yourself for what was sure to be an interesting night.</p><p>When the time came around to address the issue at hand you did your best. Green concealer covered with foundation and even more concealer. The works. It didn’t cover it completely, but you were just praying that the low light at the bar would do the rest of the work for you. You debated texting Spencer before you saw him again but you weren’t sure what you’d say, so you grabbed your keys and drove to the bar.</p><p>When you got there JJ and Garcia were waiting outside.</p><p><br/>“There she is!! The girl who made me beg.” Garcia hugged you tightly.</p><p>You laughed. “Your persuasive powers never cease to amaze me.”</p><p>“Well, threes a crowd, we should head in. The other two can meet us inside.” JJ smiled. You agreed, following her into the building.</p><p>“So,” you said casually as you all ordered drinks, “who’s idea was it to invite the doctor?”</p><p>Garcia looked at JJ, who rolled her eyes. “It was just a suggestion. Garcia jumped on it.”</p><p>You nodded. You had kept your drink order pretty mild, not wanting to get shitfaced with your coworkers while the guy you had fucked the previous night was with you. Your friends didn’t share the sentiment, buying a few rounds of shots. A few minutes later Emily arrived and you soon found yourself out on the dance floor with her, giggling. “Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are?” You asked her over the music. She laughed.</p><p>The night was going swimmingly. You were just the right amount of tipsy, the girls were always fun to hang out with. You had almost forgotten about Spencer. Almost.</p><p>“So, y/n, have you had any action lately?” Garcia asked you, wiggling her brows.</p><p>“Why are you asking me?” You questioned, eyes wide.</p><p>“We saw your pictures on Instagram with that guy!” JJ teased. You flushed.</p><p>“He’s just a friend!” You insisted. The girls didn’t look like they’d bought it.</p><p>“Here, I’m gonna go get another drink.” You rolled your eyes, chuckling. “You guys can keep placing your bets about my sex life.”</p><p>You wandered away towards the bar, deciding to order something a bit stronger. “Wow,” you heard a voice say from behind you. “Not skimping out on the drinks, huh?”</p><p>You turned around, eyebrows raised. “For your information, I’ve been pacing myself quite well all night. But thank you for your concern, Spencer.” He smiled at you. Fuck, maybe it was the drinks, but he looked good. “You’re late. Busy night?” You prodded.</p><p>He shook his head. “I wanted to give you girls time to party before I came and ruined the night.” He joked.</p><p>“You’re not planning on pulling anything tonight, are you?” You questioned him.</p><p>“I’ve already ruined enough of your weekend, don’t you think?” He exhaled. “But you do look good. I guess you should just hope you learned your lesson last night. Don’t try anything that’ll get you in trouble.”</p><p>“SPENCER!” JJ was running up to you both, the other two woman trailing behind. “You made it!” She hugged him and you turned back towards the bar, grabbing your drink.</p><p>“We must’ve missed you coming in!” Emily smiled.</p><p>Spencer fidgeted with his hands. Did he look almost... nervous? “I’m still not quite sure why you invited me, but thanks.”</p><p>“We invited you because you need to party more! Live a little, handsome.” Garcia explained.</p><p>Everyone ordered more drinks, and as sobriety abandoned your bodies, conversations began to become more lively.</p><p>“So, y/n, if you want us to believe that the fine gentleman that you took those pictures with is just a friend, then would you like to explain the hickeys on your neck?” JJ whisper-yelled to you, poking your neck a bit.</p><p>“You can see those?” You gasped.</p><p>“Makeup can’t cover everything!” Garcia chimed in.</p><p>You locked eyes with Spencer, who just observed as your friends pushed your hair behind your shoulders to better examine you.</p><p>“Damn, girl, those are dark. He must’ve been an animal.” Emily shoved you gently.</p><p>“Who said it was a he?” You teased.</p><p>Emily raised a brow. “Hey, I don’t judge.” She smiled knowingly.</p><p>“But, if you guys are really curious..” you locked eyes with Spencer. “I guess I’d say it was a good night.”</p><p>“Tell us more!” Garcia begged. “I wanna live vicariously through you, you sexy little minx.”</p><p>You looked over at Spencer again.<br/>“Oh don’t mind him!” JJ grinned. “He’s one of the girls, remember?”</p><p>“I can leave if you’re uncomfortable,” Spencer added. You glared at him.</p><p>One of the girls, huh?</p><p>“Well, I don’t really know what to say besides I was in a decent amount of pain when I woke up this morning. Honestly my thighs still hurt as we speak.” You swore you saw Spencer smirk. What? Was he proud or something? Better take him down a notch. “Not the best I’ve ever had though. Just because it lasted awhile doesn’t mean it was good.”He narrowed his eyes at you and you refused to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Aw, that’s disappointing.” Garcia pouted.</p><p>“There was one kinda interesting thing, though.” You hesitated. Were you ready to play this game again?</p><p>“Spill!”</p><p>You gulped down the drink in your hand. “The guy, was uh, really into being called daddy.” You made sure to say the last part dramatically.</p><p>You could see the interest in everyone’s eyes peak.<br/>“Oh wow, I’ve never done that type of stuff before. Was it hot?” JJ questioned curiously.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you as the type of girl to go around calling guys daddy,” Emily added.</p><p>“Lots of people are into things you wouldn’t expect. According to some studies, around 57% of women enjoy rougher or more degrading sex.” Spencer piped up. Everyone turned to him.</p><p>“This guy really does know everything.” Emily laughed.</p><p>As the night progressed people continued to drink. You and Spencer kept throwing glances towards each other. At some point he even found his way next to you, a hand casually brushing up against your thighs. You flirted a bit, perhaps getting a few free drinks from some men at the bar, but nothing too crazy. You felt a certain someone's eyes boring into the back of your skill throughout it all, though, and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't oversold it a bit to piss him off. It wasn't your fault that he was so easy to mess with.</p><p>Emily pulled you aside, yelling over the music. “Do you think JJ has a thing for Spencer?” She asked you.</p><p>“Huh? No. No, I don’t think so. She’s just drunk.” You laughed uncomfortably. Not that it mattered to you if JJ was into Spencer. But, she wasn’t. For sure.</p><p>You glanced over at the pair, Spencer was laughing about something she said and she was practically in his lap. You caught yourself pouting and shook your head, snapping out of it. “They’d be cute together,” Emily commented. You just nodded in response.</p><p>After awhile Spencer and JJ approached you. He was holding her up, supporting her. Your head reminded you of him doing the same to you last night. But that was different. You had gotten to fuck him. He was just being nice to a drunk coworker. It was different.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna take her home,” Spencer explained. “She’s pretty, uh,” He motioned to her with his free hand.</p><p>“I’m fine.” JJ insisted. “I’m perfectly okay!”</p><p>You laughed. She was smacked, but so was Garcia, who approached the group as well. “We should do this way more often!” She exclaimed. “Oh, y/n, come dance with me!” And then you were being dragged out to the dance floor.</p><p>When you made your way back to Emily you looked around. “Where did they go?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear Spencer? He took JJ home. Probably for the best, the girl could barely stand. I love her. She knows how to party.”</p><p>You felt a tinge of disappointment. Nothing had happened between you and Spencer, which was good, you reminded yourself. It was a good thing.</p><p>After the rest of you sobered up by the early morning you drove home, saying your goodbyes.</p><p>You waltzed back into your empty apartment, wondering what Spencer was doing. Was he asleep? Yeah. Probably. You decided you should be too.</p><p>Tomorrow morning at work would be interesting for more than one reason, and you were gonna be hungover as hell. Your eyes closed, head still spinning. You pushed down your disappointment and groaned. The last thing you wanted to do was waste another night thinking about Spencer. Yes, the sex had been good, but it was unprofessional and incredibly unsustainable. You had to let it go. </p><p>God, since when had your personal life gotten so interesting?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this was pretty sfw but uhhhh i have big plans for next chapter soooo dont you worry :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Absolutely Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>do i sense some... possesive undertones coming from doctor reid? whatever. it doesn't matter. you're done with him anyway. it's over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, agents.”</p><p>“Hotch… too loud.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I agree.” JJ groaned.</p><p>You and your party-girls from the previous night were huddled around the coffee machine, grumbling about your hangovers.</p><p>“Why did we do that on a Sunday?” Emily asked, pouring herself a cup.</p><p>“Because we’re all masochists.” You replied weakly. Your morning had been miserable. You woke up with a pounding headache and you had to put on about a pound of makeup on your neck and chest again.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Spencer approached. You saw JJ glance at him quickly.</p><p>“Spence. About last night.. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten that drunk.” She apologized quietly. He shook his head and smiled.</p><p>“I already told you JJ, it’s okay. I was more than happy to get you home.” They exchanged smiles and JJ walked away, the rest of the woman following close behind.</p><p>“So, you making a habit of going to your female coworker’s houses late at night now?” You asked him. He seemed taken aback.</p><p>“What? No. What? Is that how you think of me? I didn’t- I wouldn’t take advantage of her, she was drunk-“ he began explaining frantically.</p><p>You felt bad, quickly explaining. “No, Spencer, it’s okay. I know, I know. I was joking. It was nice of you to take her home.” You assured him.</p><p>“Good. I don’t... I don’t want you to see me like that.” He sighed. “What did you do after I left?” He asked, moving on.</p><p>“Fucked a guy in the bathroom.” You said nonchalantly, testing him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you did. Don’t think I don’t remember what you said last night.” He warned.</p><p>You found yourself falling into the trap again. Witty banter that would end with you pinned up against some surface and calling him daddy. Nope. Not this time.</p><p>“I really can’t recall. I was drunk, remember?” You shrugged, walking away before the situation could get any worse. He didn’t stop you, you noticed, as you made your way to your desk.</p><p>“What did you all do last night? You’re walking around like zombies,” Hotch asked you as you passed by him.</p><p>“Drank too much.” You sighed.</p><p>“And where was my invite?” Derek piped up.</p><p>You threw your hands up, a show of innocence. “Don’t ask me, ask your lover Garcia. She made the plans, I was just told to show up.” Spencer was back at his desk now, watching you. “Kid genius over here got an invite, though.” You directed Derek’s attention his way.</p><p>Derek walked towards him, giving you the freedom to finally take a seat at your desk. You spaced out almost immediately, mind wandering. What would have been said if you hadn’t walked away from Spencer? Did anything at all happen when he left the bar with JJ? And why the fuck did you give a shit? Self-reminder: you’re trying to let this go, not linger on it for the entirety of the foreseeable future. You were so busy scolding yourself in your head you didn’t realize that a box had been dumped onto your desk. Speak of the devil.</p><p>“What’s all this, Spencer?” You asked.</p><p>“Files.” He explained. “Files that I think need organizing.”</p><p>You looked at him quizzically. “I don’t think that organizing random files is a part of my job,” You stuck your hand into the box. “…This box is empty.” You stared at him blankly. He feigned surprise, causing you to roll your eyes.</p><p>He placed a hand on your desk, leaning over, his voice low and quiet. “In 10 minutes Hotch is going to have a meeting with Derek and Prentiss, I overheard them talking about it. JJ and Garcia will be in Garcia’s den going over the info for one of our old cases to make sure there’s nothing they’re missing to help the prosecutor of the unsub. Where do you think we should go?” You narrowed your eyes at him. If he thought he was going to get you to do... this with him again, especially at work, he must’ve been out of his mind. “You want me to choose? That’s fine. I’ll see you in the storage room.”</p><p>“No.” You said simply. “Not happening. No Bueno. Nada.”</p><p>He exhaled sharply, breath fanning out over the back of your neck. “See you in 10, agent.”</p><p>You were making a bad decision. You knew that. So why, then, were you walking towards the storage room when you noticed the bullpen was almost completely empty. Why did you knock on the door? Why did you open it and walk inside when you realized no one was there. Was this a prank? The only things in the room were boxes upon boxes of files and an old desk. Why were you here again? You stood there, confused, until the door opened. Spencer was already tugging the tie around his neck off, meeting your eyes. “You came.” He didn’t sound surprised. You wished he would’ve at least sounded a bit surprised.</p><p>“I wanted to know what the fuck you were going on about.” You replied as nonchalantly as possible.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>You froze.</p><p>“Y/n you knew exactly what was going to happen when you came here. Don’t make me repeat myself.”</p><p>There it was again. The warmth. The innate desire to please him, to follow orders.</p><p>“I can do it for you, but I can’t promise your clothes will be in perfect condition when we walk out of here.” His tie was off now. He held it in one hand, the other running through his hair as he observed you. You moved to pull off your shirt, dropping it to the floor. He hummed in approval.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>You quickened your pace a bit, sensing his impatience, until you were shamefully exposed. Goosebumps rose upon your skin, the cold air a sharp contrast to the heat of your body.</p><p>“Look how quickly you give in. You’ve always been eager to please, though.” His eyes were raking up and down your body.</p><p>“How is it fair that I’m like.. this. And you get to be fully clothed?” You groaned, embarrassment growing. You should have never walked into the storage room.</p><p>“Patience, baby.” He chuckled, a hand moving to undo his belt. “You wanna know how I knew you’d come?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Because as much as you try to fight it but your body already knows who you belong to. Already knows that you need me, regardless of how hard you try to ignore it.” Fuck. Fuck. What if he was right? Was he right? Were you just braindead and horny at all times? “Come here.”</p><p>You approached him. You were already naked, what point was there in arguing now? You could resent yourself and your actions at a later date. He ran a hand over your body, tracing the outline of your skin. He was breathing heavily, a contrast to how calm and collected he looked on the outside.</p><p>“Turn around and give me your wrists.”</p><p>When you didn’t reply immediately he opted to grab your waist and spin you around. You were pressed against him now, feeling how hard he was through his pants. “Now for these,” he took your wrists in one hand and you heard the clank of his belt moving around and then, suddenly, the rough texture of leather wrapping around your wrists.</p><p>“O-Oh my god, Spencer, what are you doing?” Your face had turned bright red and you were actually kind of thankful that he had turned you so you weren’t facing him.</p><p>The leather tightened. You tried to flex against the restraints, testing them, but your hands were now held firmly in place. “You can turn back around now,” he sounded proud of himself. You hated it.</p><p>You faced him, hands tied behind your back, and watched with shaky breath as he pulled down his pants. “Why don’t you apologize for saying no to me earlier?” He suggested. </p><p>"You wish." you grumbled, refusing to give in that easily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, which one of us is naked and tied up right now? I don't have to make this easy for you. If you want me to fuck the attitude out of you again I certainly will." </p><p>You gulped. “H-How can I apologize, sir?”</p><p>Spencer bit his lip harshly. Maybe he wasn’t expecting that response, but honestly neither were you. "I think you already know how.” He replied, brushing your hair out of your face.</p><p>You sunk to your knees, the rough floor already feeling uncomfortable, but you persevered. He stepped forward, a hand immediately rest on top of your head, blunt nails digging into your scalp. You leaned forward, taking him into your mouth slowly. He leaned his head back, exhaling through gritted teeth. Your eyes were glued to him, looking up through your lashes, and you could feel the need inside of you grow. How did he manage to look so fucking good? You found it hard to control yourself considering you had absolutely no use of your hands or arms, but that didn’t bother Spencer. He pushed you forward a bit and you gasped, coughing a bit. You heard him chuckle. You started bobbing your head, your tongue moving in synch. He was still guiding you, gently rocking his hips to meet your movements. Your eyes watered as he began to speed up, though, pressing your face pressing against his skin with each push of his head and thrust of his hips. “Look at you, all tied up and pathetic,” he breathed out. “Is there any question who owns you? You don’t care when or how, you let me use your body without question.” You were struggling to breathe, tears falling down your cheeks, but you didn’t care. Your only thoughts were of Spencer. Pleasing him. Earning his praise. “As much as I’d love to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, I think I’d rather watch you beg for me.” He slowed down a bit, eventually releasing you from his grip. You almost fell over, losing your balance as you sputtered and gasped. He helped you up, running a thumb over your swollen bottom lip. “Do you want daddy to fuck you?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, please, daddy.” You replied quickly, obediently. He let out a satisfied hum. “We’re still at work, I’ll have to keep you quiet.” He leaned down, picking up his tie from the ground. “Open.” You coyly opened your mouth and he brushed his thumb over your cheek soothingly, shoving the fabric into your mouth. He did it so gently that you almost forgot that he was about to fuck you in the storage room of an FBI office building. “Look at you, actually learning how to do what daddy says.” He turned you around once again and began to push you a bit, walking you towards the abandoned desk, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and leaving butterfly kisses down your jawline. His finger trailed between your legs. His thumb played at your clit, running torturously slow circles, and he kept at this for a bit, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, reminding you of your place. Slowly but surely you could feel your climax approaching, but when your moans started becoming louder from behind the fabric he stopped. You tried to turn your head to look back at him but you didn’t have a chance.</p><p>“Now you’re gonna be a good girl and take it.” The gentleness of his voice dissipated and he bent you down onto the desk, the cool surface prickling your warm skin. You mumbled against the fabric in your mouth, pleading. He paused, considering, and without warning, he pushed himself inside of you with a low groan. You let out a muffled cry, body trying to refamiliarize itself with the feeling of being so full. You were moaning, spit dribbling down from around the fabric of his tie. “God, fuck, I missed this,” Spencer said through a strained whisper. He fucked you fast, a bruising grip on your hips, and you couldn’t do a single thing but lay there as he did. Eventually, he moved his hand up to your lower back, pressing you further down onto the desk, your face shoved into the smooth wood surface. “You told them last night that I wasn’t your best, huh? Well, I guess I’ll just have to fuck you so hard that I ruin you for anyone else.” He was speaking a bit too loud now, you feared, but there was nothing you could do to indicate that to him. You could only let out muffled sounds of pleasure as he thrusted in and out of you. Your legs were starting to shake, they were still a little bit sore from the weekend, but you were already feeling yourself get too lost in your pleasure to care about the aches and pains.<br/>
“Who else could fuck you this well, huh?” You couldn’t see his face but he sounded almost angry. “Who else could satisfy a slut like yourself? You need this. You need me to fuck you.” He was too loud. Too fucking loud. And you knew it, but you could barely bother to care. He was fucking you so well you didn’t care if the whole FBI heard you. “You’re so fucking perfect, so hot, especially like this, so helpless, so easy to control.” You were so close, moaning, wishing you could see how good Spencer looked while absolutely ravishing you against the desk. He was close too, you could tell because his movements were once again becoming more erratic. He grabbed the end of the belt that was restraining your wrists, tugging on it hard enough to force you into an upright position, back pressed against his chest. You mewled in pain but he didn’t seem to notice or care. “You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you?” He growled onto the skin of your neck. You nodded frantically. The hand that wasn’t holding you up by your restraints came from behind, wrapping around your neck and squeezing your pulse. Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, the only sound that you could focus on being the sound of skin meeting skin. “Cum for me, then. Cum for daddy.” You couldn’t speak before, but with Spencer’s hand around your neck, you could barely make a noise either. Your legs shook as you came, feeling Spencer do the same not too long afterward. His grip around your throat loosened and he gently pulled the tie out of your mouth as pulled out of you. You gasped for air, still suspended in the upright position he was holding you in. After allowing you to breathe he carefully pulled you off of the desk, standing you up straight and undoing the belt wrapped around your wrists. They were sore and you rubbed them gently, meeting his eyes.</p><p>“You were loud,” you breathed out, voice hoarse. “What if someone heard?”</p><p>He zipped up his pants and wiped the sweat from his forehead, pocketing his tie which has been rendered unwearable.</p><p>“No one heard.” He reassured you and you followed suit and redressed.</p><p>“I can’t believe that you… that we…” You stared at him, emotions taking hold, and you felt your eyes water.</p><p>He noticed, eyes widening in panic. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked quickly.</p><p>“No, no. I’m fine. I’m fine. Just… randomly feeling emotional.” You dismissed him, eyes directed at the floor.</p><p>“Oh. Don’t feel bad, that’s actually quite common. It’s called post-coital dysphoria, or PCD. It’s when you experience intense emotions like sadness or melancholy after sex. It’ll go away in a few minutes.”</p><p>There he was, always ready to tell you exactly what was wrong. It was nice to know it was normal, you guessed, but you wished you could’ve gotten some actual sympathy. Oh well. It would be gone in a few minutes, right?</p><p>“One of us should probably leave first, you know? Stagger our arrivals.” Spencer suggested. You nodded. “I’ll go first. I’m gonna head to the bathrooms.”</p><p>Spencer gave you a small smile and wave as you exited. You made your way to the bathroom, and as you passed by the main office-space you noticed Hotch in a room with Derek and Emily. Thank god, at the very least they hadn’t heard you. You scurried to the bathroom, walking inside to see Garcia.</p><p>“Hey babycakes!” She grinned. “You look like you’ve been through a wind tunnel,” she noticed. You laughed. “Long day. Hangovers are a bitch.” You ran into a stall and waited until she left the bathroom to use the mirror and fix yourself the best you could. You smoothed your hair and clothes out, readjusting your lipstick and wiping the running mascara from under your eyes. When you left the bathroom you saw Spencer returning to his desk, his hair still attractively tousled. Suddenly you watched Rossi approach Spencer, and his eyes widened. Oh fuck. Wait. Had Rossi been unaccounted for this whole time? Anxiety coursed through your veins as you walked past the pair, who seemed to go silent as you came into view.</p><p>Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. You were <em>fucked</em>. And not in a good way. In the absolute worst way. You didn’t know what you would do if anyone on the team knew what had happened, but Rossi finding out was for some reason especially embarrassing. He was like a father figure to you. A cool Italian father figure. And now he potentially knew that you were having rough sex at work with your colleague. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>All praise Spencer Reid, <em>king of ruining your life.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOW WE FEELIN TONIGHT?? i like this chapter lowkey, but lemme know what u all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lashing Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first rule of sleeping with a coworker is DONT FUCKING SLEEP WITH YOUR COWORKER</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck were you talking to Rossi about?”</p><p>The words may have come out a bit more aggressively than you had intended, and maybe a bit too loud, but you were barely keeping it together. You were standing at Spencer’s desk, foot-tapping nervously, eyes darting around the room to your coworkers.</p><p>“What? Nothing,” Spencer replied quickly. “Just typical Rossi stuff.”</p><p>“What does the even mean?”  You whisper-yelled. “Did he…. did he hear something?”</p><p>Spencer let out a sigh. “I… I don’t know. All he asked was where we had gone. I told him we were looking for old files.  I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>Perfect. Yeah, you were sure that Rossi totally bought his story,  right? No way. He knew. He had to have known. “You think he believes that? Spencer, how can you be so nonchalant about this? What we did was totally unprofessional. We could be fired.” </p><p>Spencer finally looked up at you and met your eyes. “We’re not going to be fired. Even if Rossi does know, he’s not going to tell anyone, and he wouldn’t get us fired over it. You’re right, what we did was risky, but it was a calculated risk and nothing bad is going to come of it. You trust me, don’t you?” He spoke methodically, without much emotion, like he would have explained any other random fact or statistic.  You hated it. How could he be so calm? How could he not care?</p><p>“Nothing bad?” You quoted back at him, rolling your eyes. “Best case scenario is that Rossi knows and doesn’t say anything about it. That still means that someone on our team that I trust and look up to knows that I fucked someone in a backroom during work. I don’t wanna even think about the lack of respect he must have for me now. Do you really not care what he thinks?”</p><p>He considered your point for a moment. You weren’t even sure what you wanted him to say. An apology would mean nothing and empathy wouldn’t help your situation either. “Sexual relationships with coworkers are more common than you’d think, according to some studies up to 40 percent of people reported having some form of intimate relationship with a coworker in their life. Plus, it’s Rossi. I’m sure he’s done wilder things-“</p><p>“I don’t care what Rossi has done! I don’t care what 40 percent of people have done. I care what I’ve done. I care what we’ve done. Sleeping with you is one thing, but doing it repeatedly and doing it at work is crossing a line. This was a mistake. All of it was a mistake. I don’t know why the hell I let you drag me into this… whatever this is. I feel so fucking stupid.” Your emotions were getting the better of you, you knew that. It was as much your own fault as it was Spencer’s and crying about it wouldn’t help. But you did feel dumb. You felt dumb for a lot of reasons. </p><p>Spencer opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut short by Hotch calling a team meeting. Great. Just what you needed. You walked away from his desk, making a promise to yourself:</p><p>’I’m never having sex with Spencer Reid ever again.’</p><p>The rest of the day was typical other than the fact that you couldn’t find it in you to speak to or make eye contact with Spencer or Rossi.</p><p>It was definitely obvious to everyone else that something was up. That was the downside of working with profilers: even the smallest change of behavior was enough of a tip for them to notice.</p><p>As you packed up your stuff for the day Rossi approached you. You forced your best ‘nothing is wrong’ smile as he spoke.</p><p>“I’m having dinner party at my place this Saturday,” he explained. “Everyone’s invited. It’s my duty to teach you folks how to make a real carbonara.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah!” You nodded, still avoiding his gaze. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Great! See you then.”</p><p>The rest of the work week was miserable at best, but it’s not like you were particularly looking forward to the weekend either. Dinner at Rossi’s sounded peachy keen until you considered the fact that it meant awkwardly avoiding friends for an extra day. You would’ve felt bad not showing up, though, so Saturday evening you were sitting in Rossi’s kitchen watching him cook. Everyone but Spencer was there, but you were assured he’d be showing up. You secretly hoped he wouldn’t. </p><p>30 minutes into your cooking class there was a knock at the door. </p><p>“I got it!” JJ left the kitchen and returned with Spencer at her side.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“What was more important than this? You have a date or something?” Derek teased him. Spencer shook his head and turned red.</p><p>Wait. Had he…? No. No way. And even if he had, what did it matter to you? </p><p>“If Spencer had a lady friend I’d expect we’d never know, anyway.” Emily chuckled. “He’s not the bragging type unlike some of us here.” She elbowed Derek playfully. You frowned. Why did this upset you?</p><p>You dared to glance towards Spencer only to see that he had already been looking at you. Oh fuck. You turned your head back towards Rossi immediately, sighing. Spence took the only free seat, which was conveniently next to yours, and put down his bag.</p><p>“Well now that we’re all here,” Rossi popped open a bottle of wine, “let’s toast!”</p><p>You had a surprisingly fun night. You even talked to Spencer and Rossi a bit, forcing down any embarrassment. At the end of the night you had mostly resolved your issues internally, and you realized that you might’ve been a bit too cold to Spencer during the week. So you made the adult decision that you were going to apologize. As you walked out of Rossi’s house, sorry mansion, you pulled Spencer to the side. “Can we talk?” You asked quietly. </p><p>“Of course,” </p><p>So you went on a bit of a walk.</p><p>“I, um, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you this week. And before you say I wasn’t, it’s okay. I know I was. It was just as much my fault as it was yours that everything went down the way it did. It was a two-way street and I just didn’t wanna take responsibility for my own actions.” Your eyes were glued to the ground, twiddling your fingers nervously.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Spencer reassured you with a smile. “You were under a lot of stress and I understand why you’d lash out.”</p><p>You nodded, relieved that he wasn’t upset with you, though you knew he probably wouldn’t be. He wasn’t the type to get mad about stuff like this. </p><p>“Well, if that’s what you were worried about, don’t sweat it.” He told you when you stayed silent. He began to walk back towards his car.</p><p>“There was something else, actually…” You stuttered out. Spencer paused, turning on his heel and locking eyes with you.</p><p>You opened your mouth to speak but the words caught in your throat. You took a moment. Composed yourself. This was stupid. Why were you even asking? But now if you didn’t say anything it would be even weirder. Fuck. You really were a dumbass. “Did you uh, actually come late because you were on a date?” You mentally face-palmed. What a stupid fucking question. </p><p>Spencer chuckled. “No. I didn’t. I was writing a letter to my mom.” He explained, and for some reason, you felt relief wash over you. You laughed a bit. You had gotten all worked up over nothing. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Your face fell. How were you supposed to answer that when you weren’t fully sure of the answer yourself? I mean, you could guess, sure, but in the end, you were lost. The question had just been plaguing you all night. That’s why you asked. “I don’t know. I guess I was just curious.” You shrugged. It wasn’t a lie. You had been curious.</p><p>“Fair enough. I’ll see you Monday.” Spencer began to walk away again and your brain began to buzz with too many thoughts to keep track of, but one was repeating at top volume, a desperate reminder of the rule you had set.</p><p>I’m never having sex with Spencer Reid ever again.<br/>
I’m never having sex with Spencer Reid ever again.<br/>
I’m never having sex with Spencer Reid ever again.</p><p>But despite the voice in your head screaming at you, besides your attempts to be reasonable about things, even though every inch of your rational brain was saying let him walk away, you spoke. Words flying out of your mouth before you could catch them. “Or maybe I was jealous.”</p><p>You thought maybe he didn’t hear you because he didn’t react at first. Maybe that was for the best. But your hopes were soon shattered when he turned around, looking at you with a mix of desire and confusion. Regret washed over you. God, you wished he hadn’t heard.</p><p>You stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both plotting your next move, weighing your options. How much weight did your words carry? How would he take them?</p><p>You took a step towards him, and he did the same, and you were close enough to lean forward and put your lips on his and fuck did you want to but you shouldn’t and you knew that it would only make things worse in the end but at the moment you didn’t care and now it was too late because his lips were on yours before you could find the strength to walk away. </p><p>You didn’t know who leaned in. You didn’t care. It had been less than a week since your last encounter with him but you were starved and so was he. Whatever fucked up toxic thing that kept you two coming back to each other was too strong to fight and god the feeling of being with him like this was intoxicating. You pulled back eventually, needing to breathe, and you hated it. You wanted more. </p><p>“Where are you headed after this?” You asked breathlessly.</p><p>“I don’t know. Where do you want me to go?” He replied, eyes searching yours.</p><p>You gulped, swallowing down your self-respect and pride. Maybe Spencer had always been right. You needed him. You needed whatever this mess was. “I’ll see you at my place, then?” </p><p>“I’ll see you at your place.”</p><p>You parted ways with Spencer and walked to your car in silence, your mantra still ringing in your ears.</p><p>’I’m never having sex with Spencer Reid ever again.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter. oh god. premature hard kink warning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. High Caliber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!! this chapter is 100% SKIPPABLE. you do not need to read it for the plot if you do not want to, if this is too much for you or not your thing then just go ahead and skip !!</p><p>WARNINGS: GUN PLAY. not safe handling of lethal weapons. this is WRITING and i do not encourage this reckless behavior.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait, you had a mantra didn’t you?</p><p>What was it again?</p><p>It was sort of hard to think clearly when Spencer was pinning you up against the wall with a hand wrapped securely around your neck. It was sort of hard to breathe or move in general, actually, but you weren’t complaining. There hadn’t been a moment since you’d both stepped in the door of your apartment that his lips weren’t on yours. When he kissed you it had always been passionate, but this time it was beyond that. His lips moved against yours like his life depended on it. There was no back and forth struggle for power. He was fully in control and you both knew it. When he was forced to pull away from you to breathe and he released his grip to allow you to do the same, you were struggling to grasp at the hint of rational thought. </p><p>“S-Spence….” Your voice was raspy, weak. He watched your face, waiting for you to finish your thought. Fuck. The stupid fucking mantra. You had only had it for a few days and you were already about to fuck it up. When you didn’t continue your sentence Spencer grew impatient. He was tugging your shirt off and then his hands were moving under your shirt, behind your back to unclasp your bra. He wasn’t wasting time. He leaned down and left sloppy kisses down from your collarbones, trailing downwards until his lips closed around one of your hardened nipples. Your hands shot up to his hair, tugging gently as he teased the sensitive area with his tongue. </p><p>“Spencer,” you attempted to speak for the second time, words getting cut short for a moment by a moan. “Spencer, listen to me….” He hesitated, pulling away from your body and looking up at you with those eyes that were screaming at you that he was desperate to take what was his. “We can’t have sex.” You blurted the words out quickly, stumbling over them, immediately regretting it. </p><p>He stood up straight, staring at you with confusion. “What?” </p><p>You stared at the ground, twirling your hair nervously, too scared that you’d melt away if you looked at him. “W-We can’t have sex. I-I made a promise to myself that we wouldn’t… that I wouldn’t have sex with you again.”</p><p>You were scared of what his reaction may be. Anger? Hurt? Wondering why the fuck you invited him over in the first place? You were sure as hell were wondering that yourself. But his response was more concerning that you had expected. He laughed. A low, dark laugh that was enough to make your eyes flicker up to see what the hell was going on. “That’s what you promised yourself? You wouldn’t have sex with me again?” </p><p>You nodded, staring up at him with a mixture of concern and fear. What was so funny about that?</p><p>“And what, exactly, do you define sex as?” He questioned. Oh. You saw where this was going.</p><p>“Um, I-I don’t know…” You replied honestly.</p><p>“Well, is this sex?” He dropped to his knees in front of you, hands running up and down your thighs, spreading them slightly. You watched, lips slightly parted in shock, as he leaned forward, licking a stripe from your clit down to your entrance. You gasped, head rolling back and bumping against the wall. </p><p>He paused. “Is it?” He asked again, lips hovering so close to where you desperately wanted him. You bucked your hips forward slightly in tour desperation and he responded planting his hands on either side of your hips, pinning you to the wall.</p><p>“N-No, I guess not.” You breathed out. He let out an amused huff, leaning forward once again and sealing his lips around your clit, tongue rubbing fast circles around it. You moaned loudly, toes curling slightly at the sensation.  This isn’t what you had expected from deciding to stick to your word. He groaned against you, one of his hands sliding down from your hips to your inner thigh, caressing it with his thumb. Your hands once again found their way into his hair, tangling and tugging at his roots. He liked it, you could tell, because with each tug he would move his tongue a little bit faster. After a few moments, he pulled away and you whimpered at the loss of contact.</p><p>“What about this, huh?” His finger toyed at your entrance, the digit immediately becoming soaked with your wetness. “Is this sex?”</p><p>You were panting, shaking your head frantically. “No.” </p><p>You could see he was amused. You had only added rules to the game he had been playing with you all along, and Spencer had always liked a challenge that made him use his head. “Seems like we’re figuring out that we don’t need to break your promise, then.” He pushed two fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out slowly, watching your face as the pleasure took over. He licked his lips before diving back in, his tongue lapping at your clit hungrily. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he worked, inching you closer to orgasm with each second.  </p><p>Your moans were crude, loud, unfiltered, as he overwhelmed you with stimulation. Fuck. You were so close, but for some reason he was slowing down strategically, holding you on the edge. “God, fuck, please. Please let me cum.” You groaned in frustration. “Please, I’ll do anything. Fucking hell, I’m so close. Spencer, please.” But he didn’t care. He kept going, only stopping and slowing down when he felt your body begin to shake or flinch. He continued on like this for what felt like forever, bringing you impossibly close to your climax without allowing you to actually cum. When he finally stopped all together there were tears forming in your eyes, your body aching for release more than it ever had before.</p><p>When he pulled away he looked up at you, hair matted to his forehead from sweat, his lips pink and swollen, and you could’ve passed out from the sight. </p><p>“Do you know the types of thoughts I had about you this week while you were ignoring me?” He rasped out. You were at a loss for words, wishing he would just let you finish. “I thought about showing up at your apartment. I thought about taking you against your desk so that I could prove to you and everyone else how much of a slut you are. At Rossi’s I thought about fingering you under the table and watching as you tried to hold back your cute little moans….”</p><p>You noticed suddenly that as he was speaking he was feeling around for something underneath his pants near his ankles. What the fuck?</p><p>“You had my mind going to places I never thought it could go. I thought I was going crazy,” he continued, eyes never straying from your face. You took the time took take a look at his, scanning, finding some emotion that you couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“You never answered me the other day, you know.” He bit his lip and suddenly his brow furrowed like he was concentrating. “About if you trust me.”</p><p>And that’s when you heard it. The click of a gun being removed from a holster. Your eyes went wide with panic. “What the fuck?” You gasped out, body running cold as you saw him pulling out his weapon from under his pant leg, holding it at his side. “Spencer. What the fuck?” You repeated, voice wavering.</p><p>“Would this be considered sex?” You had never seen Spencer like this before. He was focused, breathing heavily, and there was a determination and darkness behind his eyes that should’ve made you rethink your situation. Keyword: should’ve. Because the only thing you felt in the moment was a twisted attraction. Need. Want. Desire. Everything that you knew you shouldn’t feel, but staring at Spencer with a gun in his hand like this was only lighting a fire within you that you hadn’t felt before.</p><p>Words left your mouth without conscious thought. “No, sir.”</p><p>Spencer let out a long exhale, a combination of relief and lust. “Good girl. Fuck. Such a good girl.”</p><p>You watched as he fiddled with the gun in his hand for a moment before he stood up, kissing you with enough force to cause you to bang your head against the wall sharply. Neither of you seemed to care. Suddenly you felt cold metal trailing down the side of your body. You shivered, gasping, which Spencer used as an opportunity to slip his tongue further into your mouth. You knew he was running the tip of the gun down your body, pausing as he pulled away.</p><p>“Couch. Now.” He breathed against your lips. You nodded, taking the few steps it took to get to your couch, and he followed, sitting down and spreading his legs a bit. “Do you wanna ride my thigh, baby?” He suggested, gun still resting in one hand. </p><p>Yes. Fuck yes. You instantly moved to straddle his thigh, eyes locked on his. He looked down for a moment, freaking his eye contact, and you heard the unmistakable sound of a loaded gun being cocked. You watched as he moved the gun upwards, placing the barrel against the side of your head. You gulped. “You look so pretty,” Spencer cooed. His other hand held your hips down against his thigh, moving you back and forth quickly to apply even more friction. You were getting close again, but you tried to cover it up, hoping that if he wouldn’t notice he wouldn’t stop you, but it was to no avail. He noticed your breath becoming ragged, your legs shaking around him, and he held you down harder, stopping the movement of your hips. “N-No…” You said weakly, trying to break free of his hold. </p><p>“I know you want to cum, baby. Beg. Beg for me to fuck you with my gun.” he whispered directly into your ear, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Please, sir, please. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything for you. I need it.” You were aware of how pathetic you sounded, but words were coming out faster than your brain could consider them. He helped you off of his thigh and pushed you down onto the couch gently. You shivered in anticipation as you felt the metal leave your skull, only to reappear between your legs, pushing the barrel against your entrance. The cold and smooth texture felt foreign but strangely pleasurable, and your back arched instinctively towards it. </p><p>“So needy, even for something like this,” Spencer commented, pushing the barrel inside of you just a few inches. Your breath caught in your throat, mouth open in a silent moan, as he slowly and carefully pushed it further in, inch by inch, stretching you open. The few bumps and rivets on the gun were amplifying the pleasure that was taking hold of your body, and you couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that began to leave your mouth. </p><p>“Fuck. Feels so fucking good. So fucking good.” You choked out. </p><p>“Yeah? You like that, baby? I knew you would. My perfect little girl.” He praised gently, tucking your hair behind your ear almost lovingly, a stark contrast to the actions of his other hand. He was moving the gun faster now, pumping it in and out of you, deep enough to where the cylinder was pressing up against your stomach with every thrust. “Open.” He commanded, tapping a finger to your bottom lip. You obliged and he spit into your mouth and you barely hesitated before you swallowed. “You’re so fucking hot.” He practically growled, moving to nibble on the sensitive skin of your neck, leaving bruises where the old ones had finally begun to heal. The edging that you had gone through earlier kept you steadily moving towards your climax, body shaking. </p><p>“S-Sir, I’m so close.” You warned, voice wavering.</p><p>“I know, baby.” He mumbled against your neck. “Go ahead. Cum for me.” You cried out as your body convulsed around the weapon, cumming around it, leaning against Spencer for support. He watched, marveling at your reaction to the pleasure. When you began to recover he pulled the barrel out. You watched as he brought the gun up to your lips. He watched you expectantly. You parted your lips and he pressed the gun forward, forcing it into your mouth. You tasted yourself and metal on your tongue, embarrassment threatening to take over when you realized what was happening. “Clean it. We can’t have anyone finding it all dirty when they do equipment inspections.” He commanded. Your embarrassment faded a bit, being shoved down by your desire to please Spencer. You flicked your tongue around the barrel, doing your best to follow instructions, and when he was satisfied he pulled the gun back out. He wiped your spit off onto the fabric of his pants. “You’re so good.” He repeated the praise.</p><p>“What about you?” You questioned, realizing you had barely even touched him yet. </p><p>“Still worried about making me feel good?” He smiled a bit. “Aren’t you tired, baby?” You began to say no, but he cut you off. “We can just say you owe me one.” You weren’t sure if that was better or worse than just getting on your knees right then and there, but you nodded, agreeing.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say…” You breathed out eventually.</p><p>“You did so well for me, and you kept your promise.” He told you, leaning down to place the gun back in its compartment. “Want me to run you a bath again?”</p><p>You nodded. This was starting to feel uncomfortably like a routine. Get wildly fucked only to not talk about it and take a bath. Oh well. You were too tired and shocked to argue. </p><p>You weren’t excited to wake up in the morning, sure that you would have bruises on your neck, an ache between your legs, and the knowledge of everything you had just done. </p><p>“I’ll go do that, then.” </p><p>And then he was walking towards the bathroom, and you were left wondering how you had gotten yourself into a worse situation than you had been in before the night had begun.</p><p>Fuck. Mantra or not, you were still getting your life ruined and you couldn’t blame anyone but yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FEEDBACK IS SO NEEDED AND APPRECIATED LMFAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you know that dude that got 'no regerts' tattooed? that's the aesthetic of this chapter. anyway, just hope there really are no regerts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>'Hey, you were asleep by the time I was out of the bathroom, so I decided I would just leave you be. You looked pretty comfortable, anyway. I don’t blame you, though, I think I’ve been unintentionally doing quite a number on you as of lately. Sorry about that. If you want, call me when you wake up. I was thinking we could get breakfast… or lunch depending on when you’re reading this.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Spencer</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>PS I took the extra blanket on your bed to keep you warm, hope that’s okay.'</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You read the letter over and over again, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You had awoken in a perfect, soft little blanket cocoon on your couch, disoriented and confused. It took you a moment to identify the letter sitting on your coffee table, scrawled onto a post-it note. Memories of last night flashed in your mind. You had technically upheld your mantra, but for all intents and purposes… it was a fail. You legs were sore, just like you thought they’d be, and you didn’t even bother to check your neck in the mirror. You yawned a bit, grabbing your phone, and dialing Spencer’s number.</p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p1">You smiled as you heard his voice come through the phone. “Hey Y/N. You’re up earlier than I would’ve expected. You sleep okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Hah, yeah, I slept fine. Sorry for just passing out on you like that, I think it’s starting to become a concerning habit.” You were only a little bit embarrassed that you hadn’t even gotten a chance to say goodbye before falling asleep, but you figured it wasn’t the worst thing you had done recently.</p><p class="p1">Spencer chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry about it. I think falling asleep after everything that we did is understandable. Anyway, uh, did you think about my breakfast offer?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I did! I’m down to meet up after I take a quick shower. Did you have a place in mind?”</p><p class="p1">You and Spencer had decided on meeting up at a little cafe about 10 minutes from your place, and as you walked into the store you saw him sat in the corner, a menu in hand. He was wearing his glasses, you noted, and he looked good. As per fucking usual. There was already a cup of coffee in your side of the table. How considerate of him. You sat down and he looked up, giving you a polite smile. There was a moment of silent tension. Awkwardness. But you quickly brushed it off, opting to diffuse the situation. “So, how was your night after you left my apartment?”</p><p class="p1">He relaxed a bit upon hearing your voice, shrugging. “Good. I went home and read for a bit, then went to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t suppress a laugh. “Only you would fuck a girl with a gun and then go home and read.”</p><p class="p1">Spencer considered this for a moment, adjusting the frames of his glasses.“I guess you’re right, but I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment,” He paused for a moment. “Actually, about the whole gun thing…” He trailed off</p><p class="p1">You inhaled deeply, choosing your words carefully. “Right. Yeah. That was a side of you I didn’t even know existed.”</p><p class="p1">“To be perfectly honest, I wasn’t totally aware that side of me existed either,” Spencer admitted. “I mean, I had thought about stuff like that occasionally, but even I’m surprised I acted on it.”</p><p class="p1">You bit your lip nervously, a questioning forming in your head. “Do you regret it?”</p><p class="p1">“What? No. D-Do you?” He frowned, stuttering a bit.</p><p class="p1">You shook your head frantically. “No. I was just wondering. Just making sure.” You were trying to come to some sort of peace with yourself at this point, since clearly fighting the tide and saying ‘never again’ weren’t effective coping mechanisms. The first step of grief was denial, but you were trying to push yourself to the stage of acceptance.</p><p class="p1">Spencer seemed relieved. “I’m glad. Actually, that’s kind of part of the reason I wanted to get breakfast.”</p><p class="p1">That made sense. He wouldn’t have asked you to meet him without a reason. “Yeah?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Well, I guess, I wanted to make sure that we were both comfortable and on the same page about everything, you know? I don’t want you feeling taken advantage of or anything like that.” He met your eyes, genuine concern, and care behind them. You couldn’t help but feel a bit... moved… by the tenderness in his voice. He was making sure you were okay. Despite the almost aggressive nature of your sexual encounters so far, he was still Spencer.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t! I don’t. I mean, I think it took me a while to accept any of this, but after last night it’s kind of hard to not accept it anymore. Clearly we, um, have something going on here.” You took care to reassure him, not wanting him to feel like he had done anything wrong. He hadn’t, after all, every choice you made had been your own.</p><p class="p1">He was paying close attention to your words, you could tell, and knowing him he was analyzing the inflection in each phrase, searching for something. “Definitely. I mean, I’m glad we’re both capable of keeping this type of stuff separate from our working relationship. That’s when it would really start to be a problem. Sexual expiration in itself is actually quite healthy.”</p><p class="p1">You nodded, not knowing what to say. “For sure.”</p><p class="p1">There was another bout of silence, but this time you could tell Spencer was withholding something. He opened his mouth only to close it again, and you tilted your head curiously. He took another moment, composing himself, and spoke. “So, would you be willing to continue to… engage in sexual exploration?</p><p class="p1">You almost spit out your drink. Oh, god. Why did he have to phrase it like that? “Spencer, it sounds like you’re propositioning me.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes widened. “No! No! I’m just trying to clarify as much as I can.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh. Well, um, I guess I would have to think about it.” You rubbed your face in your hands, thoughts beginning to race. You hadn’t exactly planned on determining the future of your sexual relations over breakfast.</p><p class="p1">“Of course, no pressure. Like I said, I wanted to talk to make sure that you were comfortable with everything.” Spencer assured you, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“I appreciate it. We’ve kind of just kept this whole thing unspoken, it was starting to kind of fuck with me.” You said half-jokingly. You pondered for a moment before speaking again. “If we do continue this, though, will it be the same as it is now? Or…”</p><p class="p1">Spencer considered your question, brow furrowing a bit. “Well, would you want it to be different?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know. I’m just… thinking is all.” You thought out loud, mind wandering a bit. Did you want it to be different? Is there such thing as ‘different’ when the situation had no ‘normal’ to begin with?</p><p class="p1">Spencer seemed intrigued by this, leaning in a bit. “Your thoughts have proven to be a dangerous thing. Care to share?”</p><p class="p1">Your finger trailed around the edge of your glass in a slow circle as you gathered your thoughts. “Not really, no.” You teased.</p><p class="p1">“Fine by me. I could share some of mine.” He shrugged.</p><p class="p1">You raised a brow, surprised that he was making such an offer. “The floor is yours.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, if you did say you wanted this to continue, and once again… no pressure…. I think I would start by making sure we really get a handle on your attitude issues.” He leaned even closer, lowering his voice to ensure no one else around would hear you. You just gulped, not knowing what else you had expected. He continued. “We can’t have you acting up every time you get a little flustered.” You rolled your eyes. He noticed, scoffing a bit. “We’d definitely have to set some ground rules.” You nodded, assuming he meant stuff like ’no sexual stuff at work’ or anything normal, but as usual, you were wrong. “For example, you wouldn’t be able to touch yourself without my permission. And it goes without saying that means that you couldn’t cum without my permission either.” His eyes scanned your face, searching for a reaction. You tried your best to suppress your feelings, though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing his effect on you. “And, if you wanted to, we could keep exploring those interesting thoughts we’ve both been having. There are a few things I’d like to try on that pretty little body of yours.”</p><p class="p1">You met his eyes, challenging him. “What’s next? You put a little collar with a bell on me to make sure everyone knows I’m owned?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you’d like that.” He deadpanned back.</p><p class="p1">Well fuck, now you were a bit flustered. That wasn’t the response you were hoping for. “What? No! I- Spencer it was a joke!” You chuckled nervously.</p><p class="p1">Spencer leaned back now, returning to more of a casual conversational tone. “Regardless, we can save the intricacies of this stuff until after you decide if it’s even something you’d want to continue.”</p><p class="p1">You glared at him, holding back a smile. Fuck, why was this stupid little back and forth always so fun? “Mhm. Whatever you say.”</p><p class="p1">The rest of breakfast was relatively causal, Spencer seemingly wanting to actually give you time to think about your decision. When you parted ways Spencer insisted on paying the check, and you promised you’d let him know as soon as you’d decided whether you were ready to give up all of your self-respect- sorry, wait, no- ready to continue your sexual relations with him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Breakfast had left you with lots to think about and you were thankful you didn’t have any plans for the day. You wondered, truly, if you could even go back to normal with Spencer at this point. He had done enough with you that there wasn’t much of a way to just forget it, and the sex had been amazing, and you were pretty sure you had known what your choice was going to be from the start. You weren’t going to quit now. You were in too deep, and it was time to go all or nothing.</p><p class="p1">That night, you found yourself calling Spencer’s phone for a second time, a new confidence surging through you. Your hands were between your thighs, breath shaky, nearing your climax.</p><p class="p1">“Hey Y/N.”</p><p class="p1">You took a deep breath, committing to your own bad decisions. “Hi. You said I’m supposed to ask permission to cum, right? Well, um, this is me asking permission, <em>daddy.</em>”</p><p class="p1">You heard a sharp, quick inhale through your speakers. “You dirty fucking slut,” He breathed out, and you smirked, knowing that you had finally been the one to catch him completely off guard. “I’ll give you permission, but only if you stay on the phone tell daddy exactly what you’re thinking about.”</p><p class="p1">There it was. The fire inside you that seemingly only Spencer Reid could light. A fire that was probably going to burn you to the ground eventually. “You don’t have to ask me twice, sir. I’m all in. No turning back now, right?” You stuttered out, holding bak strangled moans.</p><p class="p1">“I guess so, babygirl. Now come on, let me hear you scream my name.”</p><p class="p1">And so you did, committing yourself to even more of whatever the fuck this all was. Indeed, there was no turning back now, and you were sure anyone else could have seen this from a mile away. You were committed to a purely sexual relationship with a coworker and friend. Yeah.<em> This should end well.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh boy they're onto phase 2 of their relationship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trials and Tribulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is no amount of preparation that is sufficient enough for your life anymore tbh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Day number one of being officially involved with Spencer, and it was already a doozy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you had arrived at work you had entirely expected some sort of subtle sexual spectacle to occur. You had already fucked at work once, so you went in prepared for absolutely anything sexual that could be thrown your way. However, to your utmost surprise, there was absolutely nothing. In fact, Spencer had been all-but ignoring you the entire day. He said hello, sure, but when you lingered at the coffee pot for a little bit longer than usual, expecting him to come up and make some conversation, he didn’t even throw a glance your way. You didn’t even have the strength to be disappointed, the only emotion you could muster was confusion. For the first time in a week your workday was completely normal. Things were somehow less sexual now that you had agreed to sexual things. What the fuck?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When you made it to the end of the workday without incident you had convinced yourself that the previous two nights had been a fever dream and there was nothing between you and Spencer at all. The only indication of that being untrue were the bruises you had worked so hard to cover on your neck. You couldn’t take it anymore. It’s not like you <em>wanted </em>Spencer’s attention or anything, but he couldn’t give you the cold shoulder after everything you had been through. As you walked through the parking lot you saw him, and you let your emotions get the best of you, jogging up behind him and pouting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey.” You called out. He stopped, turning on his heel. You swore you saw that cocky look you had come to despise flash on his face for a moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey Y/N.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You narrowed your eyes. “Are you like… mad at me? Or something?” You questioned. It was the only reason you could think of for him to behave this way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You think I’m mad at you?” He repeated. Nice way to not answer the question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, yeah. I dunno, you’ve just been acting weird all day.” You explained.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He let out an amused huff. “What? Not used to not getting my undivided attention?” He teased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“N-No! It’s not just that. You’re just being all weird and reclusive.” You groaned. “So are you mad at me or what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” He chuckled. “I’m not mad at you. I just knew you were expecting something out of me today, and it’s no fun when you expect it. I guess it worked as an effective form of punishment, though. Wouldn’t you say?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What? Punishment? Is that what this had been?“Would you care to tell me why I’m being punished?” You asked, rolling your eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What other reason would there be for punishment? You broke one of the rules. And there are only two of them so far, so that’s quite a difficult task. But somehow you managed to do it.” He told you, seeming amused by the look of immediate defiance on your face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh? I didn’t break shit!” You exclaimed. “I literally don’t know what you’re talking about, dude.” You added. Yikes. Now you were just giving him genuine reasons for punishment. Maybe you really did need to learn how to control your mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh come on. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Like I said, we only have two established rules. There aren't many options here.” He waited for you to come to the answer on your own, watching expectantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Two rules. Right. You had asked for his permission to cum, so the only thing left was... oh, no fucking way. “Spencer, if you’re trying to tell me that I broke a rule by masturbating without asking I swear to god.” You whisper-yelled. “I hadn’t even agreed to this whole thing yet. The rule wasn’t even implemented at the time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He raised a brow, a doubtful look in his eyes. “Is that how you see it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not how I see it, Spence, it’s how it is.” You retorted. “What kind of punishment is ignoring me, anyway. A stupid one.” You groaned, running a hand through your hair in frustration.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I agree, there’s definitely a point to be made about if you truly broke the rules, that’s why the ‘punishment’ was so minimal.” He began. You nodded along, agreeing. “But,” You felt your stomach drop a bit. But? “If you’re going to complain about the simplest, ‘stupid’ punishments like this, I guess I can forgo trying to extend the same courtesy in the future. And let me remind you,” He took a step closer to you, leaning down a bit. “I’m the one in charge here.If I decide I want to bend you over my knee and leave bruises on that pretty little ass of yours, or tie you to the bed and watch you cry and beg for me to let you cum, I can. And the funny part is, I bet you wouldn’t even fight it once I started, would you? For someone who likes to complain, you never seem too opposed to what I do to you,” He spoke under his breath, slowly. You swore he could probably hear your heart beating out of your chest. He straightened himself a bit, voice returning to a normal volume. “Besides, if it was up to you to decide when and how you get punished I doubt it would be an effective form of discipline.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You felt your heartbeat speed up. Okay, this was more like it. This is what you had expected today. “Maybe I’d respect your decisions more if they made more sense, genius.” You shrugged, mind racing with thoughts of him doing all the things had said and more. If that’s what his idea of punishment was you weren’t too scared about egging him on even more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You heard footsteps coming up behind you and the beep of a car being unlocked. “Hey, guys. Was there some sort of parking garage party I wasn’t invited to?” Derek grinned, approaching you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, you know I’m not the partying type.” Spencer chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe, but little miss Y/N over here could bring the party animal out of anyone, if you know what I mean.” Morgan teased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is that how you see me?” You feigned offense.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a compliment, doll, I promise.” He laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a brief silence before Spencer spoke. “Well, thanks for talking me to about that case, Y/N. I won’t hold you any longer, I know you have plans tonight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Confusion washed over you. What? Case? Plans tonight? You stared at him, and he met your eyes, and you swallowed, realizing what he was doing. Alright. Apparently you had plans tonight. “Oh, right. Yeah. Any time, Spence. See you later. Bye, Derek!” And with that, you turned on your heel, walking off to your car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You got the text at 9 pm. You waited a few minutes to reply, making sure it didn’t look like you had been waiting for your phone to buzz. Which you totally hadn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Are you home?’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You smirked to yourself. Why not fuck with him a bit more?<em> ’Nope.’</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Oh? Where are you, then?’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You thought for a moment. What would piss him off? <em>‘Remember my friend I got dinner with? He’s in town again. I thought we could get dinner again since I had to leave so rudely last time.’</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You saw the bubbles indicating Spencer was typing for a moment until they disappeared. You frowned, but it was short-lived as the notification of his reply dinged. <em>‘So if I walked into your apartment right now, I wouldn’t see a needy little slut with her phone in her hand who thinks teasing daddy is funny?’</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You giggled to yourself. It was bit funny.<em> ’I dunno. I guess you could just make the drive and find out, but don’t be mad when no one is home.’</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>‘Oh, I think I’ll take my chances, because if you’re home like I know you are, I’m going to fuck you senseless.’</em> You felt a rush of adrenaline as you read the message, putting your phone down and waiting patiently for the knock at your door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It came 30 minutes later, and you hesitated for a moment, hoping to scare him a bit. After a few moments, though, you made your way to the door, opening it up to reveal a clearly annoyed Spencer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly you were being pulled into your bedroom and pushed onto the bed, head landing on the pillows. His lips were on yours, his hands trailing up and down your sides. You shivered and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His lips left yours and before you had time to react they were attached to your jawline, then your neck. You let out a string of moans and curses as he marked you. Spencer smirked against your skin. “What happened to your friend?” He mumbled, already knowing the answer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What friend?” You replied, hands tangling in his hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s what I thought.” He scoffed, pulling your shirt over your head and unbuttoning his own. As soon as both items of clothing were on the floor you pulled his lips back to yours and his hands traveled behind your back, unhooking your bra, and then separating from you you could throw it to the side. You ran your hands up and down his bare chest and stomach. “You don’t know what you do to me, baby” He breathed out before leaning down and kissing every inch of your bare chest, down to your stomach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Spencer, please.” You begged. His fingers played with the hem of your pants.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Needy now, aren’t we?” He pulled them off slowly, painfully slowly, eyes locked on yours.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“God damnit you’re such a tease.” You said through gritted teeth. He just laughed at your annoyance, kissing up and down your thighs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More. Please.” You whined.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More what?” He planted a long kiss on your inner thigh, biting down and surely leaving a bruise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sir, please. I need you. Do something. Anything.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t reply, fingers toying with the waistband of your underwear. You glared at him. He glanced up at you. “So angry.” He noted. “But daddy gets to decide when you deserve to feel good.” He pulled your panties down, hesitating for a moment before running a few fingers down your slit. You shivered and bit back a moan. “You’re so wet for me, baby girl.” He said breathily as he admired the slickness covering his fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mmhm.” You nodded quickly, too desperate to form words. He repeated his actions, but instead of pulling his hand away, he slipped a single finger inside of you. You shut your eyes tightly and moaned. His eyes didn’t leave your body as he added a second digit and began to move them in and out slowly. “Faster. Please.” You moaned again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Patience, baby.” His pace sped up gradually, pleasure building in the pit of your stomach. Suddenly he added a third finger and curled them. You saw stars. “I–fuck, I’m close.” You managed to get out. His fingers stilled, slowly sliding out of you, and you groaned in frustration. “W-What?!” You questioned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You really don’t understand, do you? Such a mindless little cumslut. Does daddy need to remind you who you belong to?”He breathed out, bringing his fingers up to your lips. His other hand moved to your jaw, opening it to allow his fingers to slip inside. “I own this dirty little mouth.” He explained as you began to gently suck on his fingers, tasting yourself on your tongue. He pulled them out after a moment, trailing down back to where you needed him most. “I own this tight little pussy.” His fingers were inside you again</p><p class="p1">Your hips bucked as his thumb played at your clit. You felt yourself inching closer to your climax again. He pushed your hips down with his free hand and continued to pump in and out of you, leaning down to capture your lips in an aggressive kiss. Your body was twitching around his fingers and you moaned into his mouth. You prayed he wouldn’t pull away again, but it didn’t matter, before you could reach your peak his fingers had left you again, emptiness overtaking your senses. He pulled his lips away from yours, hair falling into your face. “I almost forgot, you owe me something from last time, don’t you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Oh, fuck. You did owe him, and of course, he’d choose the most inconvenient time to call in the favor. You sat up a bit, watching as he palmed himself through his pants. “Let me help.” You offered, a hand moving on top of his, figuring the sooner that you did the deed the sooner he’d allow you to cum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He watched as your fingers worked at the zipper of his pants and he helped you tug them down, his boxers following quickly after. A new desire grew inside of you. Yes, you wanted to cum, but more than that you wanted to make him feel good. You leaned down, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, and he shuddered, moaning. You did it again, this time taking him partially into your mouth, cheeks hollowing. His breath was ragged, a hand raking through your hair and collecting it into a ponytail in his fist. You teased him just a bit more, pulling away for a moment before moving to take as much of him as you could. His eyes were on you and you looked up to meet them, head bobbing up and down. The look of pure bliss in his eyes only fueled the lust inside of you, tongue working to bring him closer to climax. You felt him twitch in your mouth, an indication that he was in fact close, and you sped up. He seemed torn between watching you or shutting his eyes in pleasure, hand gripping your hair just a bit harder. “You’re such a good girl,” he stuttered out, voice breaking a bit. A few seconds later you felt a warm liquid fill your mouth as he moaned, his hips bucking up slightly as he came. You did your best to swallow it all, licking the remainder of it up as he eased himself out of your mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was looking at you with a look of pure lust and admiration and you felt yourself blush. Spencer looked like he was pondering something for a moment, and suddenly he was leaning down, grabbing something from next to the bed. It was the bag you had barely noticed he was holding when he walked into your apartment. Out of it, he pulled out a long, thick strand of rope. Your eyes widened. “Do you just carry that around?” You half-joked, watching as he fiddled with it in his hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who do you belong to?” He asked darkly, opting to ignore your remark.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Y-You, sir.” You replied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s right, baby, now you’re learning. So now you’re going to show daddy that you can be a good girl, rather than a needy little brat who whines when she doesn’t get what she wants.” He leaned forward, grabbing your wrists and gently tying them together. “Okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded. “Yes, daddy. I can be a good girl.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When your wrists were properly bound he glanced up at the headboard of your bed and let out a long exhale, tying the loose end of the rope to it. You were shaking a bit, wrists flexing in an attempt to gain some leeway, but to no avail. You were stuck, exposed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Remember the rule, baby. You can’t cum without permission.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He leaned down, spreading your legs, and began to eat you out, tongue darting in and out of you, hands pressed firmly against your thighs to keep them separated. Your body reacted immediately, hands moving to touch him, but of course, you were only met with the sting of rope burn from the restraints that kept you in place. You were writhing, the sensation and lack of control driving you wild.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Spencer could feel that you were close, so he pulled away, but before you could complain he pushed 2 fingers into you and let his thumb replace his mouth on your clit. “You can’t cum yet, baby girl. Hold on for me.” He said huskily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded silently, willing yourself to hold on. But it was so good, and his fingers were moving so quickly, curling and hitting the spots inside of you that set your entire body ablaze. After a few more seconds you both knew you couldn’t hold it in any longer. You moaned loudly as you came, panic spreading through you as soon as you could form a thought. Oh god. Oh, fuck, what had you done? You could see Spencer was angry he didn’t stop stimulating you until you had ridden out the orgasm, paying. “D-Daddy... I-I’m sorry.” You stuttered out as he looked at you with a sense of calm that was infinitely more frightening than if he had looked upset.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mhm.” He replied shortly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You felt guilty. Genuinely guilty. What the fuck had he done to you to make you feel so bad about disobeying him? Fuck. “I’m sorry I just couldn-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He cut you off, slamming 3 fingers into you, hard. “Now I have no choice but to show you what happens when you cum before I tell you to.” He said simply, pumping in and out of you at a vigorous pace. You cried out from the unexpected intrusion, almost slamming your hands into the headboard as your arms and hands fought with the restraints. “You can’t do anything right, can you? Fucking useless whore. You’re lucky I don’t make you get yourself off. Or leave you here tied up and pathetic all night, listen to you cry and beg for me to touch you.” He rambled. It didn’t take long for you to become close again, his words paired with the intensity of the pleasure he was giving you was far too much to handle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, fuck, S-Sir, I-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do whatever the fuck you want. It’s not like you listened the first time, you dumb slut." You felt tears begin to form in your eyes as you came a second time, overstimulation becoming more prominent as he didn’t even begin to slow down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was pinning your hips down, your body incapable of moving besides the shaking of your legs that you couldn’t quite control. "Stop I, I can’t.” You stuttered out, Spencer’s pace didn’t falter. You felt tears cloud your vision. “I, fuck, it’s too much. I can’t.” You moaned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh come on. So fucking weak, aren’t you? Begging me to stop. Didn’t you want to cum, baby girl? Isn’t this what you wanted? I told you I’d have to fuck you senseless. I haven’t even fucked you and you’re gonna cry. Go ahead. Cry for me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>So you came again, sobbing.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tears streamed down your face now, and your entire body was shaking. You incoherently mumbled that you couldn’t do it anymore, and Spencer’s pace softened slightly. “One more, baby. It’ll make up for your little accident earlier.” He cooed. You nodded as the tears spilled from your eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pulled his fingers out and you were almost grateful for the break as he repositioned himself to fuck you. Tears were still falling down your cheeks, your wrists were red and irritated, aching from how hard you had been pulling against the ropes. You were completely overwhelmed as Spencer pushed himself inside you fully, stretching you open, your nerves feeling like they were on fire. “Fuck yes,” Spencer moaned roughly. “You feel so fucking good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was thrusting in and out of you now, a hand on your face, thumb wiping away your tears, and although it was a sweet action, it felt anything but sweet in nature. “Look at you, so pathetic for me.” He cooed. “You’re lucky you look so pretty with mascara running down your face.”</p><p class="p1">Your upper body had almost gone limp, unable to find the strength to tug against the rope that was still just as tight as it had been when he first tied it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Cum with me, slut.” Spencer breathed out, eyes locking with yours. Your mind was blank, only aware of how fucking good he looked like this and how your body could barely take much more of this.</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t help it though, as you came a final time, almost screaming with pain and pleasure. You were shaking, mind drawing a complete blank, the all-too-familiar feeling of warmth dripping down your thighs comforting you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Spencer slowed to a stop, reaching up to untie your wrists and then sitting on the bed next to you. You rolled your wrists as they tingled and ached, curling into a ball as Spencer played with your hair soothingly. You did so well, baby girl.” He praised, wiping your remaining tears. You nodded silently. “Did I push you too much?” The question seemed genuine, which almost surprised you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, no. I’m okay.” You said softly, a small smile playing on your lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once you had calmed down a bit you found yourself feeling overly emotional again. You cursed yourself in your head. Why did you feel so... sad? And why did you find yourself moving closer to Spencer, craving his touch in a totally different way than usual? You panicked for a moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Spencer, maybe you should go now.” You broke the silence. It was the opposite of what you wanted, deep down you knew that, but you didn’t need to be fueling any post-sex irrational fantasies. That’s all it was, anyway. Spencer had said it himself before. It was normal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He thought for a moment. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded, watching as he got up and redressed, collecting his things.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course. See you tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Human Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>feelings are so complicated i think we should just abolish them, everyone feels nothing forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>“Hey, if it’s not too much trouble, wear a skirt tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Those were Spencer’s final words to you that night as you walked him out of your apartment. At the time you had barely responded, still feeling quite upset about nothing, but when you awoke in the morning you felt a bit bad about kicking him out, so you opted to at least do something nice and follow his instructions.</p><p class="p1">You tugged at the skirt a bit as you walked into the lobby of your office building. “You listened.” Spencer grinned as he noticed you walking in, approaching you. You gave him a tired smile, wishing you had had a bit more time to prepare before being thrust right back into the fire that was your interactions with him.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t wanna deal with being reprimanded all day for not doing what you asked.” You replied a bit too snappily. Spencer looked at you quizzically.</p><p class="p1">"Are you okay?” He asked, seeming confused.</p><p class="p1">You nodded. “Totally fine, Spence. Tired, but fine.” You assured him. It was true. You were fine, your head just kind of… hurt? Like a bit of a physical headache, but also just mental exhaustion. Damn. You hadn’t taken into account the fact that rough sex for a week and a half could cause some fatigue. Oh well, you had dealt with worse in your life.</p><p class="p1">Spencer hesitated, analyzing you. “Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1">“100%.” You fiddled with the fabric of your shirt.</p><p class="p1">He frowned a bit, not quite believing you, but not wanting to push it. “Well, hey, I have something to give you!” He perked up a bit, and you found yourself perking up as well. A present? He ruffled through his bag. “Take the stairs with me?” You tilted your head curiously and nodded, treading behind Spencer as he walked into the stairwell. He pulled a little box out of his bag, and you watched, eyes locked on as he opened it to reveal a dainty little choker. You felt all sorts of emotions, the overwhelming one being confusion, seconded by some form of excitement.</p><p class="p1">“What’s that?” You asked, a stupid question considering it was obvious.</p><p class="p1">“A gift.” He grinned, picking it up out of its box and allowing you to take a better look. “I know you said something about one with a little bell, I was considering maybe taking it a step further and adding a tag with my contact information in case you get lost,” He teased, and you felt yourself turn pale. Oh yeah, you had teased him about a collar. But this? You should have been embarrassed, but it was kind of pretty. And it was a gift. From Spencer. Spencer had bought you a gift. You blushed. “But, I thought this would be a bit more suitable for day-to-day life. A bit more subtle.”</p><p class="p1">You nibbled your bottom lip a bit. “Ah, so this is the notorious collar I’ve been dreading?” You chuckled a bit. “It’s um, it’s kind of pretty. Definitely not as bad as it could have been.” You stuttered.</p><p class="p1">“Can I put it on you?” He asked, almost excitedly.</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t help but grin. “Am I allowed to say no?”</p><p class="p1">He laughed. “You are, of course, but if you do accept this gift, there are some rules that come with it.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, hooray. More of your infamous rules!” You exclaimed sarcastically. “Can I ask what they are before I let you trap me in them?” You questioned.</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” he tucked your hair behind your ear gently. “You should keep the collar on at all times unless you get my permission to take it off. This doesn’t include when you shower, of course, but even when you’re at home alone or at work it should stay on.”</p><p class="p1">You considered this for a moment. “What about when I sleep?” You asked.</p><p class="p1">“I think it should be more than comfortable to sleep in, but if not we can talk about it.” He assured you, fingers running over the fabric of the choker.</p><p class="p1">You shrugged in defeat.“I guess the only way to know is to try it on, yeah?”</p><p class="p1">That was all it took for him to move towards you, clasping it around your neck. Your hand went up to touch the new jewelry. “Velvet,” you chuckled knowingly, fingers grazing the soft fabric. “Still your favorite, huh?”</p><p class="p1">His eyes were locked on your neck, “It looks good on you, what can I say?” His breathing became a bit heavier as he took in the sight.</p><p class="p1">It was almost weird seeing him so openly affected by you. You felt a surge of power. “Mm, I think this whole collar thing was more for you than me, huh?” You teased.</p><p class="p1">“I like seeing you wear a physical reminder of who owns you.” He admitted, running a hand through his hair.</p><p class="p1">You had one goal in mind as you watched him grow more flustered by the second. “Of course you do. You like the power you have over me, don’t you daddy?” His eyes snapped up to meet yours, and you felt your knees weaken. “But we should get to work before we’re both late, don’t you think?” You walked past him, shoulder brushing his, as you began walking up the stairs. You didn’t make it far, though, before he grabbed your arm, stopping you in place.</p><p class="p1">“Where did this confidence come from all of a sudden?” He asked, voice low.</p><p class="p1">“I can enjoy my power over you just as much as you can enjoy your power over me.” You replied, attempting to gently tug your arm away.</p><p class="p1">You waited for another snarky comment, but instead were met with a tug. Spencer turned you around, lips slamming onto yours almost painfully, and his other hand moved to your jaw, forcing your lips apart further and granting his tongue access to your mouth. You kissed him back, of course, hands running through his hair. It didn’t take long for his hands to begin to wander, one finding t's way down in between your skirt, caressing the bare skin of your thighs. You whimpered into his mouth, flinching away, scared to make too much noise even in the stairwell. Spencer pulled his lips away from yours, using his knee to push your legs apart, widening your stance, hands wandering higher, rubbing circles on your inner thigh.</p><p class="p1">“You suck.” You breathed out.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t reply, only pushed his leg further between your legs. You felt your body began to grind against it automatically, craving the friction. You let out a huff of frustration and pleasure, angry at your body for giving in so easily. “What are you doing, Y/N?” Spencer asked.</p><p class="p1">You looked away, face red, and stopped. His hand moved back to your jaw, forcing you to look at him as he spoke. “Did I tell you to stop?” You shook your head, or at least tried to considering he was holding your face. “Then why did you?”</p><p class="p1">Why did you stop? Because you were embarrassed? Because you were going to be late for work? There were plenty of reasons.</p><p class="p1">"I dunno.” You settled on. That didn’t seem to be the correct answer though.</p><p class="p1">“I think you do know. I think you’re embarrassed.” He placed a hand on your hip, pushing and pulling your body against his. You didn’t reply, eyes pointed at the floor. “No? Am I wrong?”</p><p class="p1">You stopped fighting your desire a bit now, allowing yourself to grind down a bit more onto him. You held back your moans as best you could, biting down on your lip to suppress them.</p><p class="p1">“I guess if you’re not embarrassed,” Spencer leaned down a bit, leaving a single kiss on your neck. “You’d be fine begging me to let you finish right here on my thigh.”</p><p class="p1">You gulped. No. God no. You were embarrassed. You were totally definitely embarrassed. “N-No-“</p><p class="p1">But it was too late, he was holding your waist, keeping you perfectly still. You groaned at the lack of stimulation, pushing against his grip to no avail. “Beg.” He repeated.</p><p class="p1">“P-Please, daddy?” You mumbled, looking up at him with your best and most convincing face of desperation.</p><p class="p1">“Please what?” He replied, showing no signs of sympathy.</p><p class="p1">“Please let me, um...” You trailed off. Did he seriously need to hear you say it? “Um... you know.”</p><p class="p1">He laughed a bit. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, baby.” He cooed. Fucking hell could he get any more annoying?</p><p class="p1">You inhaled deeply. Fine. “C-Can I please ride your t-thigh?” You said quietly, staring at the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Of course you can.” He eased up his grip, allowing you to resume your previous movements, and you were grateful for it. He was kissed your neck, a hand firmly rooted in your hair, but it was short-lived. As you began to inch closer to release you felt him pull away a bit. Oh fuck no. He was not about to pull this again.</p><p class="p1">Except he was.</p><p class="p1">He moved his leg away from your body, leaving you without anything. “We’re late.” He said simply, glancing down at his watch, and you stared at him, anger and desire bubbling up inside of you.</p><p class="p1">“No. Spencer, no. Don’t do this, come on.” You whisper-yelled.</p><p class="p1">“Do what? You asked if you could ride my thigh, and you did, didn’t you?” You swore you could punch him right in his perfect face. You could shove him down the stairs, perhaps.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t argue semantics with me. You’re the absolute worst.” You seethed, pouting.</p><p class="p1">He paid you no mind, walking up the stairs. “We should hurry, we might miss the briefing, don’t you think?” You didn’t move, staring in disbelief, until it dawned on you that he genuinely had no intention of coming back. You groaned in frustration, walking up the stairs behind him in defeat.</p><p class="p1">You guys were, luckily, on time for the briefing, walking into the meeting room alongside the rest of your colleagues. Spencer took a seat next to you, and you scooted your chair away from his, crossing your arms. He glanced at you and raised a brow, amused. You glared. Who could blame you for feeling mildly angry at him and slightly petty? Especially after what he had just done. JJ began to explain a couple of new cases she was keeping her eye on, and you tried your best to pay attention to her rather than the man next to you who was clearly looking your way. He piped up eventually, citing some statistic that was relevant to the conversation, and used the opportunity to casually adjust his chair and the position he was sitting in, a hand nonchalantly brushing your leg. You knew it had to have been on purpose, right? No way this wasn’t one of his calculated moves. You pulled your leg away, crossing it over your other, and ignored him. The rest of the briefing really only consisted of you trying to control your thoughts, some of them horny and some of them about the violent things you wanted to do to Spencer for fucking you over like that. As soon as the meeting was done you made a beeline to the door, avoiding any chance of giving him time to talk to you.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, Y/N!” JJ called out, catching up to you.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, what’s up?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing! I just noticed that necklace choker thing you’re wearing and I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before. Is it new?” She asked, examining it.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, uh, yeah,” you chuckled. “It is new. You like it?” You smiled, trying to appreciate the comment without thinking about everything else associated with the new gift.</p><p class="p1">JJ nodded sweetly. “I do. It really suits you.”</p><p class="p1">“Where’d you get it? You have a special someone in your life?” Emily was approaching you now, teasing, and you scoffed.</p><p class="p1">You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “With this job? I barely have time for myself, let alone someone else. Plus, men aren’t worth the stress. I mean, there’s nothing they can do that a good ole’ piece of silicon can’t do better.” You joked.</p><p class="p1">Emily and JJ burst out with laughter, echoing sentiments of agreement. </p><p class="p1">“I don’t get it.” You whipped around at the sound of Spencer’s voice behind you. He was staring at you, feigning some sort of innocence, but you knew. You knew he was doing this to mess with you.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, don’t worry about it Spence.” JJ giggled. “It’s not something you need to get.”</p><p class="p1">He shrugged in response, locking eyes with you before walking away.</p><p class="p1">"Can you imagine him in the bedroom?” Emily lowered her voice to be quieter. “I mean, he’s a human super-computer.”</p><p class="p1">“Before you joined the team he made out with some girl in a pool while he was supposed to be acting as her bodyguard. You’d be surprised.” JJ gossiped back, nudging you. “Remember that?”</p><p class="p1">You hadn’t actually remembered that event until now. It wasn’t really relevant to you, so you didn’t particularly keep it in mind. You had only heard a few jokes and stories about it, anyway.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know what’s more surprising, the kissing or the choosing him as a bodyguard.” Emily chuckled.</p><p class="p1">You were tuned out of the conversation. How long ago had that been? You couldn’t remember exactly. Was he still in contact with her? He had never mentioned her before, sure, but you guys never really talked about that type of stuff.</p><p class="p1">“She was some superstar actress too,” JJ elaborated. “Famous from being on some beach bikini babe TV show. Typical upcoming Hollywood starlet. I don’t know how he managed to do it.”</p><p class="p1">You frowned. Fuck. Yeah. That girl had been gorgeous. And famous. And now he was messing around with you? “Do you think they still talk?” You tried to ask as casually as you could.</p><p class="p1">JJ thought about it for a moment. “Well, I’ve never heard anything about it, but he’d have been stupid not to keep in touch. I know she gave him her number.”</p><p class="p1">“We should get Garcia to hack his phone records and check for any California area codes.” Emily laughed.</p><p class="p1">"Maybe we should.” You half-joked back absentmindedly. You weren’t even sure if you really wanted to know if he still talked to her. It probably would’ve been better if you hadn’t remembered their whole affair altogether.</p><p class="p1">The three of you went your separate ways, walking to your desks, and you just sat and thought. A hand played at the velvet on your neck, fingers tracing over it. This whole thing with Spencer had made you feel more confused than any case you had ever worked in your life. Your job was to understand human behavior, and yet you were at a loss. You couldn’t understand him, but even worse, you couldn’t understand a thing about your own thoughts and feelings. Why were you so attached to a dude you had fucked a few times? Was it all just that weird post-sex sadness Spencer told you about? Was this normal? Or were you going insane, maybe? You couldn’t tell. Or maybe you could. Maybe you had just been suppressing the answer to all your questions, shrouded in denial. Maybe you weren't bad at understanding your own behavior, maybe you were just bad at accepting it. You needed coffee, you decided, so you got up, walking past Spencer’s desk, avoiding looking at him at all costs. He watched as you walked by and you almost laughed. He was a genius, but he was so unaware. You couldn’t blame him, you had been unaware of it too for a long time. But it seemed, despite your greatest efforts, it seemed you had fucked up. You thought your biggest mistake had been hooking up with him, but your mistakes had gone far beyond that. Oh, no. You had a much larger issue at hand. You had caught feelings for Spencer Reid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>